Past Problems Bring Future Choices
by SandLoverTemari
Summary: Temari has a past the comes back to haunt her & her son. She suffers alone in Konoha but a certain cloud watcher is there for her. What happens when the pain she had comes back to kill her new lover? ShikaXTema, slight TemaXItac
1. It's Been A While huh?

Past Problems Bring Future Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other entity with the Shonen Jump label

Note: DON'T READ THIS ONE UNTIL YOU READ PROLOGUE: PAST PROBLEMS BRING FUTURE CHOICES 1ST. THANX. (Trust Me It'll Make More sense!)

Screams of hunger came from the bedroom of the small apartment. It was about eight- thirty in the morning. The sun shined all through the village as it was the height of summer, everyday was another scorching day after the next.

The drunken yet hung over kunoichi lay tired on the sofa. She laid on her stomach and her left arm hung off the edge. Her hair was sprawled all over her head, as a small amount of drool accumulated from her mouth. The tired kunoichi slowly raised her pounding head to the screams that came from the bedroom. As she raised her head she grabbed it in pain. The screams continued to come from the bedroom that wasn't to far from where the kunoichi laid.

"What happened last night?" she asked herself slowly raising up off the sofa. The straps to her tank top dropped freely from shoulders as her bra could be clearly seen. Her pants were slightly undone but it didn't phase her one bit. She began to slowly raise her disoriented body off the sofa as the powerful screams continued. After a few trying times the drunken kunoichi finally raised up off the sofa with success. She followed the ear piercing sound of the frightful screams to the lone bedroom of the small apartment. Her body swayed from one side of the hallway to the next in her drunken haste.

Once she reached the room she ran to the crib that stood in the corner of the room. Inside the crib a clearly agitated toddler stood. "Akira kun, what's the matter?" she asked her son as he reached for her. The baby boy kept screaming until she picked him up out the crib. The was a brief silence with the screaming child until he started again moments later. He constantly screamed, it then got on the mother's nerves. Temari then began to get annoyed with her crying son.

The pounding of her head from that hangover wasn't helping at all either. "What Akira? Hush please!" she said getting annoyed. "What is it you want?" The child screamed more and more. She went into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle for the child from the fridge. She gave the bottle to the screaming child but he just pushed it away to continue to scream. Temari then got highly annoyed as she kept trying to give the child the bottle without success. Akira threw the bottle far across the kitchen then continued to scream. Temari tried to sing to her son but he grew more upset and over powered her. She tried to change his diaper but there was no luck there either.

"What's wrong with you?" the frustrated Temari asked. He continued to scream. Temari took a look into his eyes and saw that infamous sign...their clan's trademark. Akira's eyes glowed a fiery red as his Sharigan was now apparent. Temari placed him down on the floor, not wanting to experience it's full capabilities once again, although it wasn't very strong. Once Akira was on the ground his Sharigan disappeared and he donned a smile then happily played with his toys that were on the floor.

Temari looked at her son. "That trait? He's definitely his child that's for sure. But he doesn't see it for some reason." Temari thought as she stood in the doorway. Suddenly that pounding headache returned with a vengeance. She fell to the ground in pain. "I hate my job." she said.

See Temari was 21 and was living in Konoha alone with her two year old son Akira. She couldn't live in Suna at the command of the Kazekage, her younger brother Gaara. This was only because she gave birth to his child. Temari was a struggling single parent in a different city. She had a job, well not a respectful one, she was a dancer...a failing one at that. This was because she was not really wanted in Konoha all because of her child. At one point she was heavily in love with the well known, Uchiha Itachi. She was in too far and isolated herself. She lost most of her friends and her family as well. Itachi, as we all know, was a rogue ninja therefore not seen very often. One day Temari found out she was pregnant with Akira. Once Itachi learned of it he disappeared and denied that it was his. But Akira has the Sharigan as well, an Uchiha trademark.

Temari was just now gaining her friends back including Sakura & Hinata. They often helped her. Temari was an exceptional Jounin but due to Akira and the fact that she came Suna prevented her from working in Konoha as anything to show her high ranking skills. So she took a last resort, a dancer.

Temari took a turn for the worst since she moved to Konoha, she had a child that was denied by the father. She didn't have much money or lived in a good place. Everything was falling apart for her, all she had was her and her child. She tried her hardest to do any and everything for Akira but it was so difficult. Her apartment wasn't a heaven but it was home for her and her son. Unfortunately since her job wasn't much she was on the verge of being set out of her apartment if she couldn't come up with the rent by the following week. She had to somehow gain $300 by then, if not her and Akira would be out on the street.

Akira walked over to his mother and constantly called out to her. She looked at him, he was signing the word food to her, he was hungry. "Alright Akira, mommy will get you something to eat then." Temari said getting off the floor and going to the kitchen, Akira closely behind. She opened her fridge there wasn't nothing there. She then checked the cabinets, still nothing. She looked down at her son. "Looks as if we have to buy some food huh?"

Temari then went into the bedroom to get Akira ready and dressed for the day as well as herself. She gave him a bath and showered herself. Once they were both ready for the day she checked to see how much money they had. "Looks like, $200. That should be enough for some food and stuff." Temari reached into the closet to get Akira's small stroller ready to go. She took his bottle and put it into his bag as well as his two diapers he had left. No he wasn't potty trained yet, Temari was too busy to do it. "You need diapers too huh?"

The Entrance Gate To Konoha

This was an interesting day in Konoha. It was the same day that some of the men returned from the two year battle against the Village Hidden in Mist.

There at the gate stood Genma and some other new Konoha shinobi. At the gate Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee and Nara Shikamaru walked up. Lee went forward. "Team 3 now returning." he told Genma. The other shinobi nodded his head and checked them off on the list. Genma inspected their passes and let them through. Meeting them there was Akimachi Chouji. The group talked for a second then dispersed in separate directions. Chouji walked with Shikamaru. "We're going out tonight. I know this excellent place I've begun to enjoy." Chouji said full of excitement. "Plus Ino works there." Shikamaru looked at him. "What kind of place?" "You'll find out tonight." Shikamaru just kept walking trying not to care.

They walked to the center of the city where everyone was so excited to see Shikamaru was back. He was part of the final group to return. He wasn't phased by the excitement one bit all he wanted was to go home and sleep for the next week or so. Chouji took his best friend to a small bar. It was the kind you sit at the counter and it was outside. "I don't want anything." Shikamaru groaned. "I'll pay for it." "Maybe a small drink." Shikamaru said sitting down.

"Yes." Asked a rather busty lady from behind the counter. Chouji just stared at her large bust. "Excuse me sir. My face is right here not down there. What would you like?" she argued towards Chouji. He looked at her. "Do you have to ask?" The woman smacked Chouji across the face. "How dare you?" She then smiled at Shikamaru. "What would you like sir?" she said continuing to smile. Shikamaru had his head low. "A margarita I guess?" "Sure sir." she said then giggled then began to move away. "I'd like a strawberry daiquiri!" Chouji called out. The woman rolled her eyes.

Since they became older Chouji found himself a tad bit of a pervert. "She wants me." he told Shikamaru. "It was love at first sight, believe me." "Right." Shikamaru said. Nara san took a look around. "Same old Konoha I see." "It's only been two years don't flatter yourself." "Here" the waitress returned nearly throwing the daiquiri at Chouji. Then she nicely put down a napkin and placed Shikamaru's margarita on top. "Here sir." she said smiling, she then sat there and just looked at him. "You have pretty eyes." she said staring at him. "Whatever." Every time Shikamaru would look up the woman was staring at him.

"Why are you in my face? Because I'm not that interested in you if that's what your hoping. Honestly you're not that attractive, guys only like you because you have a huge rack." Shikamaru said continuing to enjoy his drink. The woman's face dropped. "I never heard such an evil person before." She then stormed off. "I think you're pretty & I don't like you for your rack!" Chouji shouted out. She flipped him off & continued to walk away.

"Shikamaru, she was totally into you why you let her go?" Chouji asked. "I don't need another troublesome woman in my life." Shikamaru then sipped on his margarita once again.

"Akira kun! Get back over here right now!" Temari yelled chasing her son with the stroller. He darted at a fast speed through the crowds of people. It was almost impossible to keep up. This was odd for a two year old. Many of the people were slow moving mostly because she was a sand ninja and she was chasing "his" child.

At the sound of her voice Shikamaru turned quickly. He knew who it was. "I know that voice, it's the most troublesome woman ever." he told himself as he looked in the direction of her voice. "Akira kun!" "There's no doubt about it, it's indeed her." He then looked towards the crowd trying to see if her face could be visible.

Temari was struggling through the relentless crowds to capture her son, which lead her to a dark alley. Once in the alley someone pushed her to the ground causing her to stumble over the stroller. Then someone walked up with her son. She looked up to see two tall men, one of which was holding Akira with a kunai at his head. "Mama!" he called out at the sight of her on the ground. "Akira kun!" Temari tried to get up quickly but couldn't because the other man pushed her back down.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked. "Nothing but to get rid of you and your kid here." he said. "Don't you dare hurt my son!" The guy pressed the sharp kunai at Akira's throat. Temari tried to get up but the other guy kept his foot on her back. "Akira kun!" "Mama!"

The End To Be Continued


	2. Save me

Past Problems Bring Future Choices (Part 2)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Temari was struggling through the relentless crowds to capture her son, which lead her to a partially lit alley. Once in the alley someone pushed her to the ground causing her to stumble over the stroller. Then someone walked up with her son. She looked up to see two tall men, one of which was holding Akira with a kunai at his head. "Mama!" he called out at the sight of her on the ground. "Akira kun!" Temari tried to get up quickly but couldn't because the other man pushed her back down.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked. "Nothing but to get rid of you and your kid here." he said. "Don't you dare hurt my son!" The guy pressed the sharp kunai at Akira's throat. Temari tried to get up but the other guy kept his foot on her back. "Akira kun!" "Mama!"

"No one here likes you or him so you both are better off dead." The tall guy said pressing the kunai at his throat harder. Akira cried in pain then he screamed. Temari felt powerless at that moment. The man pulled her up off the ground binding her arms behind her back. "Let's watch your son die." he whispered in her ear. "No!" she shouted. "What are you screaming for no one's going to help you." he told her.

"Apparently she likes to be noticed. She's always noticed on that pole at night, right?" The man holding Akira said. "I'll give you something to scream about." The guy behind her told her. He then shoved her back against the wall, then he forced his kisses all over her face and neck. "Get off of me!" she shouted. "You don't mind this at night when you're taking off your clothes huh?" he said continuing. "Mama!" Akira screamed.

Temari caught a look at Akira out the corner of her eye and saw it starting. His eyes began to glow a fiery red, just like earlier. "Oh no." Temari thought. "Please not like that first time." She pleaded within herself. The guy on Temari caught a glimpse as well. "Hey what's up with that kid's eyes?" he asked his partner. He moved the kunai from his throat and looked at him. "What the-" he said.

Akira's eyes were red as if there was actual fire consuming his eyes. The man dropped the child to the ground after seeing that. "Kill him!" "No!" Temari screamed. He was about to lunge the sharp kunai at the two year old when he suddenly froze. "What are you waiting for? Kill him." he told him. "I can't…I can't…I can't move." He said. Temari's scenes heightened.

"It can't be." She thought. "What do you mean you can't move?!" "I can't." "Of course he can't. Not while he's caught in my Kagemane no Jutsu." Shikamaru said appearing behind Temari and the other guy. "Shikamaru?" Temari said causing the guy to turn around. "Who are you?" The man asked. "That's none of your concern." Shikamaru said carelessly. He then directed his attention towards the man trapped within his jutsu.

"What did you do to me?" he asked. "Nothing, it's what you did to yourself." Shikamaru said as he conducted his jutsu to move the man's hand that was wielding the kunai. "What's going on?" he shouted in a panic. Shikamaru then conducted his hand to stab the man slightly in the opposite arm. "Aww!!!!" he shouted in pain. _"That Kagemane no jutsu. I remember that."_ Temari thought to herself.

Shikamaru then stretched his jutsu to the other man as well. Causing him to loosen his grip on Temari as well. "What the hell is this?" he shouted. Shikamaru then forced the previous guy to stab the other with the kunai in his hand. "Aww!!!" another scream of pain came from the alley. "Once I release you two, my advise for you to is to run and leave these two alone ok?" Shikamaru commanded. "Sure whatever you say!" They both said pleading to him. Shikamaru gave a slight smile then released his jutsu. Once released they both ran at top speed out of the alley and far away as possible.

Temari ran to her son who was lying on the ground. She picked him up and held him. "Akira kun are you alright?" she asked holding him. "Nara san?" she said looking up at him. He looked in the distance of the busy streets with his back to them. Temari slowly got up bringing Akira with her. "Shikamaru? You came to help me?" she said. He never turned around to look at her. "No." Temari was crushed and yet confused. "Then why did you show up and do it then?" she asked.

"I came to help him. He can't defend himself as you can. It seems that motherhood has slowed down your shinobi skills, hasn't it?" he said not taking his eyes off the street. "No… Yes it has. I don't have time to train anymore. Wait, why am I telling you this?" she asked. "I have no clue myself. I asked a simple question which required a yes or no answer." There was a silence. "Come on Akira, apparently we're too _troublesome_ to be here." Temari said placing him in his stroller. She strapped him in and positioned herself behind the stroller to continue her plans.

"Wait." Shikamaru said. "Hai?" she asked annoyed. "I noticed that blood limit Akira has. So is he his child?" Shikamaru asked. Temari remained quiet. "Is it?" "Why?! Why are you so interested in me and my life?" she argued. Shikamaru looked at Temari. "I'm curious." he said. Temari looked at him and noticed that he seemed more mature than she remembered. Temari gave him a small smile. "I'll tell you the whole story later…if you want to come over and talk." Shikamaru looked at her. "Sure." Temari wrote down her address and told him to meet her around 1:00. He accepted.

Later Around 1 o clock

Shikamaru was lying on the grass in a park near Temari's apartment. He serenity was interrupted by Kiba. "What's going on Shikamaru?" Kiba asked. He continued to watch the clouds. "What are you doing over here?" Kiba asked. "Nothing. Just waiting that's all." "Oh ok. Chouji?" "No." Shikamaru saw Temari pushing the stroller up the street out the corner of his eye. Kiba caught a hint of Temari's scent as well. Kiba stood there and viewed his surroundings. "Well I'm leaving. I'll see you around." "Ok." Shikamaru answered. "Oh and tell Temari san I said hi." Kiba smirked.

With that Shikamaru jumped up. "Why would you say that?" he asked trying to say it wasn't true. "I'm not stupid Shikamaru. I can clearly see you have something for her and always did." Kiba said. "You tell yourself that." Shikamaru said then getting up. "Sure Shikamaru." Kiba said walking off. He watched Kiba until he was out of sight.

Shikamaru then walked towards Temari. Temari was struggling with the bags and the stroller as she tried to go up the steps. "You should really try asking for help more often." he said taking hold of the bags and the front of the stroller, giving her a slight smile. Temari blushed. _"Is this the same Nara san that I battled back then? He is so much more mature."_ she thought. "Did I just see a smile?" Temari asked. "What you see is how you perceive it." he told her. Once they reached the top of the stairs Temari passed Shikamaru the keys, being as she was on the opposite side of the stroller and he was closest to the door.

"Well this is our little home" she said once she was inside. "I know it's not much but we manage. Please don't mind the mess." Temari said. She took Akira out of his stroller and took him to the back to put him in his crib because he was fast asleep. "Make yourself at home, I'll be back in a second." she shouted to Shikamaru who was in the living room.

He took a look around. He came across a letter notifying Temari of possible eviction. _"She can't pay her rent?" _he said to himself. He placed it back down. Temari then reappeared placing her items away. "Would you like something?" she asked nicely. This bothered Shikamaru. "No." Temari then joined Shikamaru on the sofa. "So what's on your mind?" she asked. "That trait. Tell me." he demanded. "So how are you?" she asked. "I'm fine. The story" he said. There was a silence._ "Why is he so interested in my life?" _she asked herself.

"Okay. It started almost three years ago when I began to notice Uchiha Itachi. I thought he was interesting and yet cute. I allowed myself to get closer to him, something I shouldn't have done. I got too involved with him and I began to isolate myself, ensuring everything I did involve Itachi. Gaara told me to leave him alone or I'd be dismissed from Suna, I didn't. Two years ago I found myself pregnant with Akira and had to tell Gaara. When I did he dismissed me from the village then I had to tell Itachi. That was the hardest thing I had to do. But naturally he denied it and I haven't seen him since."

"But with that Sharingan there is no doubt that your son is his." "Exactly. But he wont see that." "How did you end up here?" he asked. "I had no where else to run. Tsunade allowed me to stay here but she said life would be harder for me because of who Akira came from, meaning Itachi. Things like today happen almost everyday to us. That's why we stay in the house a lot. No one wants us outside." Temari said with her head held low.

"Where do you work?" Shikamaru asked bluntly. Temari looked at him. "A bar?" she replied. "What kind of bar?" he said giving her a sharp stare. "A club." she restated. "Continue." "A strip club." she said softly under her breath. "I thought so. Why Temari?" "Because it was all I could do. They wont let me work here in Konoha as a Jounin sensei because of where I came from and Akira!" she shouted at Shikamaru. "You could do anything but that." "I had no choice. I had to provide for Akira! Itachi isn't going to do it and I have no one else here for me! I'm all alone. Who's going to help me?!?! No one! It's up to me to provide for me and Akira, me only!" Temari shouted now clearly crying.

"Akira is my responsibility now! I'm an adult and I don't have no one to cover my mistakes for me anymore. It was okay to mess up back then but I have to be an adult now, I have a family. I have to prove to Suna and Konoha that I am a responsible kunoichi now." Temari said.

Shikamaru looked at her. "You don't have to prove anything to either village. Only to yourself. If Itachi isn't here to help you, forget him. Maybe one day you'll find someone that will be there for you. It'd be the person you'd least expect…" he began. Temari's tear stained face looked up at him. Shikamaru then realized what he said. "…Or someone else." "Then you get upset with me because of my job. I had no choice what else can I do?" she argued. "The only reason I even cared was because of Akira. When he starts at the academy other kids will make fun of him because of your past. He's already not going to be accepted by the village why damage him further?" Shikamaru said as he eased his hand onto her leg.

Temari was quiet. "Are you trying to say something Shikamaru?" Temari asked wiping her eyes. Shikamaru felt a lump in his throat and then he felt nervous. "What do you mean?" he asked shaking slightly, beads of sweat formed on his forehead. "That I should not worry about what anyone says because it's my life? That my number one priority is Akira right now?" Shikamaru felt better with hearing that. "Hai!" he said. "But what about my job? I have to make money to provide for us so we can have somewhere to live."

"There is something better out there or maybe not. Either way once you care less about the people of Konoha and Suna everything will be better. I believe in you." Temari looked at Shikamaru. "_I never seen him so caring and not annoyed with helping someone out. He has changed a lot. I like it."_ she thought. There was another long silence. Temari was looking at Shikamaru and he was looking at her. _"Whoever thought that the troublesome one would be kind of…interesting."_ he thought.

Suddenly Temari was hit with the most painful headache ever. She grabbed her head and fell to the ground in sheer pain. "Temari!" She held in her screams until she couldn't anymore. When she closed her eyes she saw Itachi's face staring at her. "I told you Temari that no one else will have you." His voice played in her head. "No!!" she shouted. She saw his face now laughing at her. "Go away Itachi!! I hate you!" she shouted constantly. In Temari's head she could see her past coming back to haunt her.

She then calmed down as her headache disappeared. "Are you ok?" She looked up at Shikamaru. "Maybe you better go." Temari suggested as she stumbled to get up. "No. I'm not leaving until you are alright." Shikamaru then picked her up and took her in the room to put her in the bed. She then fell asleep. He watched her for a moment then looked over to the crib, there stood Akira. _"He's definitely his kid alright, he even watches like an Uchiha."_ Shikamaru thought. He then began to leave the room when Akira called out.

Shikamaru turned around. Akira was looking at him smiling. "Oh great. I guess I have to play with him now." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes. He took Akira out of the crib and held at a distance. Shikamaru wasn't used to children especially babies, nor did he like them much, they were too troublesome. Akira reached for the floor so Shikamaru placed him there then walked out towards the kitchen. Akira followed behind.

He looked around and found his bottle and gave it to him. Akira drank from it then noticed Shikamaru moved yet again so he followed him. He plopped right in front of him as he sat on the sofa. The two just looked at each other for about three minutes. Then Akira burst into tears, this frightened Shikamaru because he had no clue what to do. "This is so troublesome. Now I have to play babysitter huh?"

The End To Be Continued


	3. I'm Too Young For This

Past Problems Bring Future Choices (Part 3)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"What is wrong with you?!" Shikamaru shouted over Akira's strong crying. Shikamaru covered his ears. All Akira did was get louder. Surprisingly Temari never woke up through all this. Shikamaru then picked up the small annoying child and held him at a distance again. Akira became quiet and smiled at Shikamaru.

Believing everything was all clear he placed him back down on the ground, he started again. Shikamaru picked him up again, he looked at Akira then noticed that his pants were wet. "This is so troublesome." he groaned. "She hasn't even taught you to use the bathroom by yourself yet, has she?" "Bathroom?" Akira said. Shikamaru dropped his head in defeat. "Yeah, bathroom. But it seems you're too late. Come on."

Shikamaru tried his hardest and somehow did it right when it came to changing him and redressing him. Shikamaru then took Akira to the bathroom. "Look we're going to try something new. It's called Akira using the bathroom in the bathroom and not on Akira." he said annoyed. _"I have no clue what I'm doing." _he thought to himself. He made Akira sit on the toilet until he did something, he didn't. "Bathroom?" Akira said smiling.

"Doesn't look like you're going to do it anytime soon because you already did." he told him. Shikamaru took him off and told him to pull up his pants, he did. "Nara san?" Temari called out. Shikamaru went into the bedroom. "Hai Temari?" "I don't feel too good." she said trying to get up out of the bed. "Lay down Temari san. What's wrong?" "I feel sick… like I'm going to throw up." Temari then had a bad look on her face. Shikamaru ran to the bathroom to get the bucket he saw inside. As soon as he got back Temari threw up inside the bucket…partially. The other half on the blanket. Shikamaru felt Temari's head. "I think you have a fever. I'm going to go get you some medicine and see if Tsunade sama will come by and see you."

"What about Akira?" "I'll take him with me. Just stay in the bed until I get back ok?" Shikamaru scooped up Akira and left the apartment. He went straight to Tsunade. He burst into the doors of her office. "Tsunade sama?" "Hai Nara?" "Temari is sick. She has a fever and she's throwing up." "Isn't that Akira?" Tsunade asked. This threw Shikamaru off. "Yea. But what about Temari?"

"Shikamaru are you helping Temari out?" "What do you mean?" Tsunade began to laugh. "You'll figure it out later, trust me." Shikamaru was confused. "Well, what happened to Temari? I mean what lead up to her illness?" "She had a bad headache and was dizzy afterwards. Then she slept for a little bit then woke up really sick." _"It's happening again." _she thought. "Shikamaru, you're going to have to stay with her for the next week or so alright?" Tsunade told him. "What? Are you crazy? I have to take care of her and her son…" At that moment Shikamaru then realized what Tsunade was trying to say a second ago.

"I have to be a 'dad' huh?" he asked. Tsunade smiled. "Here give her this everyday. Make sure she takes it all, about one tablespoon twice a day ok?" she passed him a huge bottle of a dark liquid. "What is it?" "Don't worry about that. Just know that it'll help her." Shikamaru groaned. "I can't believe you're making me do this. Any side effects I should know about?" he asked looking at the bottle.

"As a matter of fact there are some. It'll make her really tired and sleepy. Let her sleep and as soon as she wakes up give her some soup or some warm liquid. A soup is preferred." _"Why me?" _he thought. "Are you sure she'll be okay?" "Trust me."

Shikamaru left Tsunade's office. He looked at Akira. "Well I guess we better get used to each other because this is going to be a long week." he told the toddler. Akira smiled at him. "Well, she said your mom needs soup so we better stock up. I wonder what kind she likes..." Shikamaru said as he pushed Akira in his stroller down the street.

Shikamaru took Akira to his place to pick up some things for the week. Akira seemed amazed by the flowers outside of Shikamaru's parents house. "You must never seen flowers before huh? You do live in a apartment." Shikamaru went inside his house leaving the stroller on the porch.

"Shikamaru san is that you?" his mother called out from the kitchen. "Hai." She appeared smiling around the corner wiping her hands with a towel. Akira was holding Shikamaru's hand smiling. "You in for the evening?" Shikamaru's mother froze when she saw him with Akira.

"Shi- Shikamaru kun? Is there something you haven't told me?" she asked slowly nearing him not taking her eyes off Akira for one moment. "No. Calm down, this isn't mine. It's Temari's son. You remember the troublesome one from the chunin exams?" "Of course you talked about it for days afterwards." "Yeah, it's her son. She has fallen ill and Tsunade said I have to take care of her…and her son." he groaned. "So I'll be gone for the week but I'll make sure I stop by everyday. So if you ne-"

"Oh aren't we so cute!" his mother squealed picking up the small child. "So you are the infamous child huh? You seem perfectly fine to me! You want a cookie?" she asked him. Akira smiled at her. "Ok, let's get you a cookie. I just made some fresh." she then took Akira off to the kitchen.

Shikamaru stood there. He groaned. He then went upstairs to get his stuff. "Shikamaru kun?" his mother called out as he neared the third step. "Yes?" "What's his name?" "Akira." "What a nice name! Akira kun, you want some juice? I have grape juice…" Shikamaru continued up the stairs. Once inside his room he went in the closet to retrieve his bag. He heard the front door open, his dad was home.

He tossed it carelessly on the bed. "What will I need?" he asked himself looking around the room. He placed the obvious things in his bag and then searched his drawers. Throwing his clothes and important papers for the festival to celebrate coming back home. "I guess that's everything." he gave the room a final once over and then took off down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey you seem very strong. Can you throw it to me?" Nara Shikato could be heard from the kitchen. His mother began to giggle slightly. "Look Akira kun. I have another cookie for you!" she said happily. Akira reached for it. He bite the cookie then smiled at Shikamaru's parents. She passed him the glass of grape juice and smiled as he sipped it. "Shikato, remember when Shikamaru was this small?" she asked her husband. "Yea, he wasn't as troublesome then like when we first bought him home. I used to play with him all the time in the park."

Shikamaru listened to his parents at the door. "Those were the fun days huh?" "Yeah, but he had to grow up sometime." "Shikato, why didn't we have another one?" she asked. "I thought it'd be too annoying. But now, he makes you want to have another huh?" "Yea, I wish we could but it's too late now. I can't wait until Shikamaru makes us grandparents. But I doubt that boy will ever settle down or even get a girlfriend." "He will one of these days, give it time." They remained silent. "Done!" Akira said holding up the glass. This surprised them. "You can talk?" she asked amazed. "Well look at that." Shikato said reclining in the chair.

"This whole time all he would do was smile, he didn't say one word." she said. "All done!" he said smiling once more. "Very good Akira kun!" she said amazed. "Do you want more? More?" she asked. He shook his head no and pointed to the tray of cookies. "You want a cookie buddy?" Shikato asked lazily. "Cookie?" Akira said steadily pointing. Yoshino grabbed him a cookie. "Here you go."

Shikamaru stood there and watched how happy his parents seemed with Akira. Once it was quiet he decided to go in. "Mother, are you stuffing him with cookies like you used to do to me?" Shikamaru asked. "Of course not." she said hiding the tray behind her. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he said. "Well I have my stuff and me and him need to go." he told his parents as he reached for Akira. Akira seemed to cry out when Shikamaru took him out the chair. Shikamaru sighed. "I know you rather sit here and eat all day but we have to go check on your mother." Shikamaru said. "I hated how that came out." he groaned.

Akira was reaching for Yoshino as Shikamaru struggled to pull him away. "Aww Shikamaru! He wants to stay with us. It's okay if he stays tonight, let him stay." his mother argued. His dad just sat lazily in the chair not caring what she said as if his thoughts mattered. "He has to go home…" he said struggling against the two year old. "But he doesn't want to Shikamaru!" his mother said firmly. "I'll drop him off in the morning while I go to work. We don't need you spoiling him right now." he finally got hold of Akira and took him out the kitchen with his bag in hand.

"Shikamaru, at least take these." she handed him a small bag of cookies then handed Akira one. "Here you go sweetie." she said. Akira calmed slowly as he bit the chocolate chip cookie. "Mother, he hasn't even had dinner yet now he wont eat." Shikamaru groaned at how he was sounding like a father. "He's okay. Bye sweetie! See you tomorrow." she said kissing him on his head. "Later guy!" Shikato said from the kitchen.

Later on At Temari's Place

Temari was awaking from her slumber around eight that evening. Shikamaru was in the kitchen attempting to make her soup and something for Akira to eat as well. So far he was doing a bad job and Akira could tell.

"Ak- Akira?" Temari called out groggily. Akira moved from the spot on the floor then went into his mothers room. "Akira? Are you alright?" she asked her son. "Man cook." Akira said pointing to the door that led to the kitchen. "What?" Temari asked struggling to rise off the bed. "He cook." Temari grew afraid at that point.

Suddenly Shikamaru appeared in the doorway with a bowl. "Nara san?" she asked. "Unfortunately yes." "You've been here all this time taking care of Akira for me. You didn't have to do that." she said trying to sit up. "I know but Tsu-" Shikamaru thought before he spoke. _"She'd probably feel better if she knew I did this on my own."_ He looked at her sit up in the bed. "But Tsunade knew I could do it because it'd give Akira and me time to know each other."

"Wait." she panicked taking the spoon. "You've talked to Tsunade?" she asked. "Well I didn't know what was wrong with you once you fell asleep so me and Akira went to see her." "What did she tell you?" she asked. "Nothing, she gave me something to give you. I asked her what's wrong with you but she didn't tell me, she only told me how to treat you that's all."

Temari had calmed down a little bit. "Alright." she smiled. Akira looked at her and passed her the spoon to her soup. "Eat food." he said. Temari looked at him. "Akira never spoke this much. Especially around other people. What did you do?" "Nothing. Unfortunately he was around my mom and she spoiled him with cookies." Shikamaru groaned. "Cookie?" Akira said.

"Eat it all Temari. That's what Tsunade said you had to do." "But I hate soup. It's so boring." "Yeah, it is. I remember when I was younger and my mom was trying to get me to eat soup once I got sick. She had to practically fight me." he joked. This made Temari smile. _"She has a nice smile."_ he thought to himself.

After Temari ate Shikamaru cleared her bowl and decided to give her the medicine Tsunade gave him. "I hate this part." she groaned in the bed as she turned to the window. Shikamaru poured the syrup in the spoon and placed it near her mouth. "You have to take it." he said. Temari reluctantly took the spoon and took the medicine. She then took her second spoonful. Within moments Temari was fast asleep.

There was a silence in the small apartment. Akira was fast asleep as well on the floor next to the bed. Shikamaru placed him in his crib. "I guess you're full of cookies huh?"

To Be Continued


	4. I'm All Better Now

Past Problems Bring Future Choices (Part 4)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

About four days into her week long illness. Shikamaru found himself awake very early since staying with them. He got a peek at the oven that lit to see what time it was, it was about five thirty. Shikamaru wiped his eyes and went to the bathroom. After he used it he went to Temari's bedside and looked at her, she was out cold. _"That must be some powerful stuff." _he thought to himself.

He then took a look at Akira who was fast asleep in his crib. Shikamaru quickly left the room to allow the family of two to sleep. He went back to the sofa and folded the blanket he used to sleep with. He then just sat there not sure what to do next, he just sat there alone. He wasted about twenty minutes when he realized he could do something.

He hated how bad Temari's apartment looked so he fixed it up. This bothered him but he hated the clutter. That cleaning frenzy swarmed the living room, Akira's play area and the kitchen. It was around eight o clock when he heard the soft cry's of Akira coming from the room. He went to see what was up with the child.

Shikamaru found himself in the father role just as Tsunade depicted. He didn't enjoy it one bit. He was cooking for Akira, cleaning up after him and now dressing him for the day, just as he did every morning. Hours went by of Shikamaru just playing with Akira and watching him because it was soon lunch time and Temari was waking up. Shikamaru and Akira greeted her once her eyes opened. Akira had a huge smile on his face & that worried Temari. "Akira kun, why are you smiling so much?" she asked. He simply pointed at Shikamaru. Temari was confused.

"We were playing a game and he liked it that's all." Shikamaru simply stated. "You need anything?" he asked. "Nothing now, why?" she asked confused. "Well I was going to take Akira out for the day. My parents enjoy babysitting him and I just got an assignment from the academy. I have to teach a class today." Temari raised her eyebrow. "Teach?" she questioned. "Well not exactly. Just tell some new genin's about being on a mission and in war that's all." "I see." she said.

"Akira kun are you ready to go with Nara san?" Temari asked her son. Akira smiled happily and reached for Shikamaru openly. Shikamaru sighed as he became accustomed to spending his days with Akira, at times it was comforting. "So troublesome." he said picking up the toddler. "Is there anything you need?" he asked Temari one final time. She looked around and thought for second. "Nothing I can think of as of this moment." she said smiling. This bothered Shikamaru he wasn't into this fatherhood role he was placed in, although it seemed to grow on him. "Well I should be back in time to give you your other dose of medicine. Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Not really. I mean, why does it matter when all you can have is soup?" she said angrily. "That's true. Well I should be back in a hour, two hours top." he said placing some of Akira's things in his small bag. "Alright then. Don't forget his cup, he only likes juice in it." she said to him. "Yeah…sure." Shikamaru said lazily. "Hey Nara, you seem like you're a good dad." Temari shouted to him. He groaned then took Akira and left the apartment.

Once at the bottom stair he unfolded his stroller and placed him inside. Akira continued to smile at Shikamaru, he hated it. Shikamaru and Akira finally reached his parent's house twenty five minutes later. His mother greeted them at the door openly and snatched up Akira and ran off inside with him. "We're going to have so much fun today Akira kun!" she said. Shikamaru followed them inside with Akira's bag, Yoshino grabbed the bag out of his hand and looked at him. "You can leave." she said as her and Akira gave him a look that he knew meant go away. He did just that and went on to the academy.

Once there and speaking to the small class he found himself worried about Temari. This feeling was odd to him and he dubbed it as annoying. He tried to shrug it off but it wouldn't go away. He continued to answer the annoying little genin's questions and prayed they'd run out of questions soon. He was tired already and had barely done anything.

Unknown to Shikamaru and Temari there was a reason he was worried about her. There was trouble among the village of Konoha. Just outside the village was danger himself, also known as Uchiha Itachi. He was there on a mission, and that was to retrieve Akira and kill Temari.

Shikamaru soon left the academy and made his way back to Temari's apartment where he ran into Chouji and Rock Lee. "Shikamaru! Where were you last night? I tried calling you but you never answered. You missed a awesome time." Chouji said. "Yes you did indeed." Lee finished. "I was busy." he simply stated. "Well I took Lee & Kiba with me. We went to a club. Wasn't it great Lee?" Chouji asked. "Yes it was. Although I am not accustomed to watching females take off their clothes like that. But the selection of drinks made it all worth it." Lee finished.

Shikamaru looked at Chouji. "A strip club huh Chouji?" he asked. "Well yeah…" Chouji trailed off. "Whatever." "So are you going to join us tonight Nara san?" Chouji asked. "You must have forgot that tonight is the celebration ceremony huh? We all will be recognized therefore we have to be there and not drunk." he said looking at Lee. "That's right! I did forget, well I'll be there but you are definitely going tomorrow night Shikamaru!" Chouji said excited. "Sure whatever."

Shikamaru then made his way back to the house to ensure she received her medicine and to check on her. He walked inside the apartment and went straight to her room. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes, I'm just tired of looking at these same old boring walls." she replied. "What's happening out there today?" she asked. "Oh nothing. I just never knew how perverted Chouji had become, he took Lee and Kiba to a strip club last night." "Yes, since Chouji returned it has become one of his favorite places to hang out he's always there…" Temari then stopped as her talking about her past job in the strip club bothered Shikamaru.

"Sumimasen." she said softly pulling the blankets closer to her. He simply ignored her apology. "Anyways, tonight they're having the celebration for all of us because all the teams have safely returned." "That's good. I've been feeling better these past few days, maybe I can come along." she said smiling.

As much as a hassle it was Shikamaru found himself enjoying Temari's company. He finds himself delaying her medication every night after Akira sleeps just to talk to her more and more. He looked at her as she sat up in the bed. "I should take your temperature huh?" he asked. She nodded. He retrieved the thermometer and check to ensure it was at a level okay for her to attend. "100.4." he said removing it from her mouth.

"I don't feel like I have a fever." she whined. "I don't know. I'll see what Tsunade says, I think you should wait until it's at least in the double digits." Temari didn't like his answer. "I'm tired of staying in this house!" she shouted. "All I do is lay in this bed and use the bathroom, it's pathetic!" "Oh so I take it you rather be out doing what you do best, you know swinging from the pole huh?" he interrupted. Temari began to get upset. "That's my job! I have to do that to survive and take care of my son!" "Alright so taking off your clothes at night and letting guys do who knows what to you for money, allows you to be there for Akira?" Shikamaru said. "That makes perfect sense."

"I had no choice! I had no where to turn!" she shouted back at him. "Yes you did, no one told you to just sit here and take the abuse you were getting from him. No one told you to sit back and let people from Konoha and Suna treat you and your son like outsiders. You allowed it Temari san." "No I didn't! Gaara turned his back on me what was I to do? There was nothing I could do. I love my son with all my heart and I'll do anything for him." she said now beginning to tear up.

"Temari look at yourself, a stripper who has to depend on the horniness of strangers to know if she'll be able to put food on the table." he simply stated. "I said I'll do whatever it takes to care for my child. No one else is going to do it, where is Itachi huh? Oh that's right he left me alone to take care of his son while he's doing whatever he wants. No one is going to take care of me and Akira, I have to do it myself." "No one is going to take care of you?" Shikamaru shouted now losing his cool.

"I see, so what do you call this huh?" he asked. "I wake up, care for your son, cook for him, clean your place, ensure that you're back to health so you can go back to that good for nothing job, and make sure Akira knows all the things he should to become a smart kid. You haven't even taught him to use the bathroom by himself, I had to do it. Oh but there is no one there for you? I could have simply left you here alone in your apartment when you started freaking out. When those men tried to hurt you and Akira I could have let them, but I didn't because I love you damnit!"

Shikamaru realized he said more than enough. He placed the thermometer down and walked out the room not before saying one final thing to Temari. "Since no one is there for you I guess I should take my leave." he then left the small apartment leaving Temari alone. She was covered in her own tears as the intensity of the argument bothered her, not to mention learning of his feelings about her. She was in a state of shock that Nara san felt that way about her. All she could do was sit there and hope he'd return.

About two hours later he did return with Akira who was sleep in the stroller. It had to be almost 4 o clock when he arrived. Temari now had the blankets covering her entire body. Shikamaru didn't want to wake the sleeping child so he left him in the stroller in the living room. He then went inside of Temari's room and looked at her. "Nara san, I have something to say." she began peering from over top of the blanket. "I'm waiting." he said not looking at her at this point. "Please don't leave. I'm sorry for everything I said to you earlier it was just me being dumb. I do appreciate everything you have done for us please don't leave because I was stupid." she asked.

Nara san looked at the pleading kunoichi. "Do you really mean that or you just enjoy me taking care of your son?" he asked now staring directly at her. "Yes with all my heart. Akira would be lost without you and you know that." "Fine I'll stay." he then turned to leave. "Wait Nara, did you mean what you said earlier as well about you…loving me?" she asked somewhat blushing. _"Oh great I let those emotions consume me." _he thought to himself. "If you have to ask, you'll never know." That left her clueless. "I'm guessing yes." she said. Shikamaru walked over to her bedside and sat next to her. "You were a troublesome woman then and a troublesome woman now."

Then he heard the sound of his cell phone ringing from out in the living room he quickly rose to answer it hoping not to wake Akira. Shikamaru returned to the room closing his cell phone, when he noticed Temari sitting on the bed slightly smiling.

"_She has a nice smile." _he thought. _"Damnit! Get out of my mind." _"Who was it?" she asked. "It was only Lee." "Shikamaru?" Temari asked as she noticed his awkwardness. "Come over here please?" He complied. Temari placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Do you really love me? I mean not like when Itachi would say he loved me right?" she asked. "Temari, he never loved you, if he has to hit you to show it." Temari looked at him. "You still didn't answer my question." Shikamaru looked in the opposite direction. "Not the way you're thinking. I see you as close as I do with Chouji, a best friend." he said.

The two sat there talking about different subjects, but mostly about Akira but they must have talked him up because minutes later he woke up. Shikamaru bought him in the room. "Nara san?" "Hai." "Maybe my temperature is lower now so we all can go." "I'll check it." Shikamaru retrieved the thermometer. "Ha!" he shouted after taking her temperature. "What?" she mumbled out. "It's about 99.1. It looks like you can go." Temari's face lit up. "Really?" "Yup. You still have a fever but it's not that dangerous." "Oh my goodness! What can I wear? I haven't worn anything outside of my robe this week."

Shikamaru looked at Temari. "It doesn't matter. All we're doing is going outside." Temari jumped out the bed and over to the closet searching desperately for an outfit. "I'll figure out something." she said.

Right Outside the Village

"They're getting ready for the celebration, when do we attack?" "I'll let you know. We'll let them get their little awards and medals but the goal is to get them." said a strong voice. "But that's not right. You have to have a valid reason to do this correct? At least wait until she gets closer to a guy then attack." Another voice said. "Good point."

An hour later

Shikamaru was in the room putting Akira's shoes on awaiting Temari's appearance from the bathroom. "Why does she have to take so long? At this rate we'll surely be late as ever." he groaned. Akira looked up at him holding his sippy cup and smiling. Shikamaru looked at the two year old and sighed. "I'm tired. Temari san, are you ready yet? We're going to be late!" he shouted out. "One sec." Shikamaru began to get annoyed now.

Suddenly Temari finally appeared in the doorway donning a smile. Temari had on a short black dress, it wasn't too dressy and just right for casual. The black dress was a halter top that stopped right above her knees, revealing a small scar she received during her final battle as a Suna kunoichi before siding with Itachi.

She wore some two inch black platform sandals. Temari wasn't the kind of girl to wear jewelry but she did that night, it wasn't anything serious just a small silver bracelet with a matching anklet, ring and chain. She wore very light makeup to allow her natural beauty to shine in it's normal radiance. As far as the kunoichi's hair, She managed to straighten it and put it up into a single elegant ponytail, using a black clip to hold it in place & had two small pieces hanging in her face.

Shikamaru was amazed at Temari's appearance, as a matter of fact he was impressed but didn't dare let his face show that. Temari hadn't dressed like a girl in a long time and it was worse when Itachi came into the picture, he didn't want her "looking sexy for other guys". Many of her fellow shinobi's never seen her dressed like this at all. Gaara and Kankuro did a long time ago, when she was like twelve.

Akira seemed shocked as well seeing his mother so pretty. His big black eyes just sparkled at the sight of her, causing him to lose his grip on his cup. Shikamaru kept his same dull unenthusiastic expression on his face. "Are you ready now?" he asked bothered. Temari looked at him. "Are you going to say anything my outfit?" she asked. "It's nice. Now can we go?" he said picking up Akira's bag.

She groaned at him, she picked up her purse and then reached for Akira. "I had this dress for a while but never wore it because…well you know." she said seeming to cry slightly. Shikamaru grabbed Akira's stroller and went for the door. Temari and Akira were right behind him as he allowed them to exit first. Shikamaru looked up at the ceiling right before walking out. "Tsunade sama, you planned this I know you did. I hate you for making me do this. I'm Nara Shikamaru, excellent Shogi player, laziest Jounin, and now unfortunately a family man…" he said trailing off, he then shuddered at those final words.

The three were on their way to the center of Konoha were Tsunade had everything planned. It began to rain slightly so Tsunade moved everything inside, it was a building that wasn't used often but was the largest one to hold the capacity of people celebrating.

Once they arrived they saw Rock Lee and Chouji. Shikamaru walked up pushing the stroller. "Hey Shikamaru!" said Chouji not before catching a glance at the dazzling female that accompanied him. "Hello ma'am. How are you?" he asked jumping his eyebrows, being the perverted shinobi he grew to be. "May I ask your name?" Chouji asked taking her hand and kissing it.

Shikamaru looked at them both. "Umm Chouji, that's Temari. You know the Kazekage's sister." he informed him. Chouji looked up at her face and then saw the truth, he quickly jumped back. "Oh hi Temari. Ummm… you look nice tonight." he stammered as the awkwardness of the moment overcame him. "You look amazing Temari." Lee said. "Thank you two. At least you guys can recognize it."

Temari then spotted Sakura and some others over in the corner of the room. "Shikamaru, I'm going to hang out with them for a second, alright?" "What are you telling me for?" he asked. Temari sighed deeply. She took Akira's stroller and the two went to the other side of the room. Once Temari left Kiba appeared.

"Who was that and why wasn't she around when we were in the chunin exams? I wouldn't mind battling her." he asked the three. "She was, that was Temari of the sand village." Lee told him. "What? But that was a girl! I mean Temari is a girl, but not a "let's dress up" girl more of a "let's fight a dangerous battle" girl. She's the kind of girl you take out as a guard, not a distraction. I mean she had on a dress…a dressy one at that. Then her hair, it was in a different style. Wow Nara, seems you're doing good for yourself huh?" he said hitting him in the side with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me?" Shikamaru said. "She apparently seems better, so what's it like with a sand kunoichi?" Kiba asked winking. "What?" "Yeah, really I mean you see Temari's figure? Who would have guessed she had a baby two years ago." Chouji added. "Look, she just got better and there is nothing going on like that alright?" Shikamaru cleared up. All three guys just laughed at him not believing him.

The girls were amazed at Temari's appearance. They were in a state of shock. "Temari, I can't believe that its you." Tenten said. "Yeah, it's me alright." she replied. "Temari I love your hair!" Hinata commented. "I guess you've been feeling better huh?" Asked Sakura. Temari bowed her head.

"I don't know…I feel confused." she said slumping down on the chair. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "I feel better as far as being sick. But I don't know, I feel something else." Sakura, Hinata and Tenten looked confused.

"Something, I think Tenten would understand more than most of you." Temari said. They all looked at Tenten. "Well I don't know!" she said when they looked at her. "Tenten, how did you feel when you talked to Neji that first time?" she asked. Tenten blushed slightly. "Well I…umm…I know I had a strange feeling in my stomach and when he was around me I'd just smile a lot."

"Hmm, Never mind then. I have more of a angry feeling towards…." Temari then noticed everyone was watching her she turned bright red. "Hey, we should get ready and be seated. I think I'll take Akira to the bathroom first. Come on Akira kun." Temari quickly ran from them and took the two year old off to the restroom. Temari washed her hands then had a glimpse of her face in the mirror.

"What's going on with me? I know I don't feel like Tenten did…." Akira tugged at Temari's dress and pointed to the door. She smiled at him then grabbed his hand and left out. As they were walking back to the table Akira pointed off to the left, Temari looked to see what heightened his senses, it was Yoshino and her husband. "Obasan." he softly said reaching for her. "That's right Oba-… Wait what?" Temari thought for a second when she noticed that Akira called Shikamaru's mom grandma.

Before she knew it Yoshino and Shikato were right in front of her and Yoshino grabbing Akira. "You want to sit with us?" she asked the toddler. "Yoshino, Akira just called you grandma." Temari stated. "I know. We allow him to call us Obasan and Ojisan, it's better than calling us by our names." they then disappeared off with Akira to leave Temari confused.

Tsunade and Shizune were preparing for the evenings events when Tsunade caught a glance at Shikamaru's parents playing with Akira. _"What's this?"_ she questioned. "Shizune, tell me what I'm looking at here? That is that Nara kid's parents right?" Shizune focused in the direction that Tsunade was looking.

"It seems to be." Tsunade then scanned the room for Temari and Shikamaru, they were on opposite sides of the room. Shikamaru was talking to the guys while Temari was sitting by herself. Tsunade smiled.

"Okay Tsunade sama everything is ready and it's time to start." said Shizune. "Good. Make sure all the guys are ready to march in then we can begin." Shizune went to round up all the guys outside in the foyer of the building. "What can we do Tsunade sama?" asked a small voice from behind her. It was Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi.

"Hmm let's see. Moegi, you can go help out Shizune round up our guests of honor." "Right!" she said running off. "Udon, get ready to dim the lights so everyone can settle down. Konohamaru, you can help me out. Come on." Udon nodded and went towards the light switch.

Konohamaru helped Tsunade behind the curtain by setting the medals and certificates in the right places. About ten minutes went by and everything was ready. Udon turned the lights down and everyone sat in their seats. Konohamaru turned on the music and the doors to the dining hall opened. The line of strong Konoha shinobi marched bravely inside and to their seats as their family and friends cheered them on.

Tsunade smiled at each and everyone of them. "All my strong brave shinobi are back safely, I'm proud of you." Hinata was sitting there blushing and shyly waving at Kiba from a distance, as her crush on him grew more and less on Naruto, when she stopped as she didn't feel right. _"What's going on?" _she asked herself as she looked around. "Byakugan!" Hinata quickly scanned the area and saw nothing. So she shook it off and continued to smile at Kiba.

Her cousin Neji had just took his seat when he sensed something as well. "There is a strange chakra here, an evil chakra." Neji thought. "Byakugan!" Neji scanned the area inside the building and outside, when he caught the final end of someone running off. Neji jumped. "What the-"

To Be Continued


	5. Celebration

**Past Problems Bring Future Choices (Part 5)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

"**I'd like to say welcome back to Konoha!" said Tsunade. A roar of cheers spread across the entire room as everyone was so elated to have all the guys back safely. **

**Tsunade began talking about how hard everything was and stuff of that nature while Neji was still bothered by what he saw. Neji nudged Kiba in his ribs to get his attention. **

"**What's wrong?" Kiba asked. "I saw someone outside the building. I don't know if it's good or bad but keep it in mind alright." Kiba nodded in agreement. **

**Tsunade had finished her opening and moved on to the next part of the program. This part a high ranking and well known former shinobi was going to speak about how he felt about the night and everything else. The person that openly took the job was no other than Kakashi. He spoke and went on for a while until he was finished.**

**Tsunade then prepared to give out the awards, she gave the group of shinobi's a look and smiled. "For our Konoha shinobi's." She said and everyone applauded. Konohamaru and Shizune helped. She began calling out each name that was on the list and one by one they received their certificates and medals that were pinned to their vests.**

"**Rock Lee." said Tsunade. Lee quickly ran up to receive his medal not before tripping on the stairs of course. "Aburame Shino…Hyuuga Neji…." everyone in the crowd cheered as loud as they could. Temari sat there glancing at Akira then at Shikamaru. **_**"Why do I feel like this? All he did was care for me and Akira until I got better." **_

**Shikamaru was sitting next to Chouji waiting for his name to be called. He sighed a deep sigh, then glanced over his shoulder temporarily to see who was there. But he instantly felt Temari's jade eyes staring him down. "….Inuzuka Kiba…." Shikamaru's eyes met with Temari's as they both shared the same feeling but Shikamaru shrugged it off and turned around right in time before his name was called. **

**Followed by Shikamaru was no other than Chouji. Shizune pinned on his medal and then Chouji's. Once he was shaking Tsunade's hand she smiled at him. "How's fatherhood treating you?" she asked with slight sarcasm. "I figured out your plan and I'll talk to you later." he said angrily. **

**Tsunade smiled more. "Congratulations!" she said aloud, Chouji was last to receive his medal, everyone cheered louder for all the shinobi's. They all took a bow and everyone stood up and cheered more and more. Yoshino and Shikato stood as well with Akira, they all shouting Shikamaru's name. **

**Akira was clapping his hands as Shikaku helped him. **_**"They look like very happy grandparents." **_**Temari thought to herself. She then looked at Shikamaru whose eyes were fixed on her. **

"**Chouji?" "Yea Shikamaru?" he answered. "What do you think of Temari?" "Nice…" he began trailing off. "I mean she's very cool, why?" Shikamaru remained silent. He then took a glimpse of his parents as they cheered on with Akira, they looked so happy. "I don't know what it is Chouji but something is happening between me and her, something big." he said.**

"**Looks as if everyone is ready to get on with the celebration, without further words time to celebrate!" Tsunade said as the lights got brighter and all the food you could imagine was laid out before everyone. The center floor was ready for their dancing feet to occupy its open space. Everyone dispersed, Chouji heading straight for the food.**

**Neji had sensed another bad feeling as he made his way towards Tenten. "What is that chakra?" he questioned. It began to bother him as it was the second occurrence. He tried to see if Hinata or Kiba felt it but he saw they were too caught up on each other. "Kiba?" he called snapping him out of it. **

"**Make sure you keep a look out alright?" he reminded him. "Yeah sure. I think your cousin is trying to tell me something." Kiba said with a smirk. Neji grabbed his arm. "Remember that is Hiashi's daughter. Don't do anything you shouldn't." he said. Kiba shoved him off and walked towards her.**

**Yoshino and Shikato along with Akira ran up to Shikamaru. "Oh my goodness Shikamaru!" Yoshino said bombarding him with a hug. "I'm so happy for you." she continued. "You've done everything alright." his dad said as he put Akira down. Akira just smiled at Shikamaru and he looked at the two year old, just concentrating on him. **

**Shikamaru zoned out suddenly. Akira began to tug at his pants and tapping Yoshino's leg. "Oh no, come on I'll take you to the bathroom." This left Shikamaru and his dad alone. "You and mom like Akira a lot?" Shikamaru asked. "Yea, he reminds me of you a little bit. Your mom is crazy about him as you can tell." **

"**I see. Well what about Temari what do you think of her?" he asked. Shikaku looked at his son. "I haven't spent much time with her so I can't really say right now." Shikamaru placed his head down. **

"**But based on your expression I can tell you think something special about her. I can tell that something is definitely happening with you two. I could tell since before you left and a while back after you made chunin." "What?" "Trust me I can tell. I know she seems troublesome but that's how I felt with your mom, its worth it in the end. Don't let your mom know I told you but since you were involved with that Suna girl your mom has been counting on a wedding since day one. Trust me it's worth it." **

**Shikamaru looked at his dad then turned to walk away. Before Shikamaru could leave his dad spoke once again. "Umm Shikamaru…" He looked at the elder Nara. Shikaku said nothing he simply gave his son a blank stare that Shikamaru could interpret somehow as, **_**"don't mess this one up."**_

**He walked away towards Temari, he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her to the foyer outside the main hall so he could talk to her. Yoshino walked up once Shikamaru was gone. "Where's Shika kun?" she asked. Shikaku took a breath then looked at his wife. "Your son is going to get himself a wife." he told her. Yoshino looked confused at her husband. "What? Shikamaru…getting a wife? I doubt that…a lot." she said. "How can you be sure?" she asked.**

**Shikaku simply groaned and sucked his teeth, shoving of her doubts. "Don't ask questions, just be happy." he told her. **

**Once out in the foyer Shikamaru looked at Temari and she looked at him, she was mostly afraid of what he was going to say to her. Out the corner of her eye Ino caught a glimpse of the pair and smirked. **_**"What's going on there?" **_**she questioned. **

"**Shikamaru what's going on?" Temari asked. "I mean you drag me out here, for what reason and it better be good." **

**Shikamaru stared at the kunoichi, just marveling her beauty. "Well Nara san, what is so important that you must tell me?" Temari's tone of anger in her voice made a small smile appear inside of the shinobi but then he was annoyed by her arrogance. "Just hush and listen." he said. "Oh now you're telling me what to do?!" she argued back.**

**Shikamaru sighed. "Look Temari, I've been taking care of you and Akira for the past few days and unfortunately…." he began but stopped when he saw Ino out the corner of his eye, he groaned. **_**"This is too troublesome."**_** he thought to himself. **_**"I have an arrogant one in front of me and a nosy one off to the side." **_

"**Umm, Nara san? Are you just going to stand here and waste my first time out all week or actually have a point in dragging me out here?" Temari asked growing more impatient. Shikamaru looked at her and realized this was pointless while Ino was around. "Never mind." he said then turned to walk away, leaving Temari clueless and confused. **

**Back inside the dance floor was swarmed with people. Everyone seemed to be having fun. Hinata was sitting with Kiba as they both just blushed at each other. Tenten was trying to get Neji's attention but he was too concerned about what he saw earlier, since seeing it he's tried his Byakugan several times to see if he saw anyone again but every time drew up nothing. **

**Yoshino was holding Akira's hands and dancing with him while Shikaku was slumped in a chair drinking, what seemed to be, so type of alcoholic beverage, he then caught a glimpse of his son, looking as gloomy as before. **

**He decided to go investigate what was up with him. "Hey man." he began as he sat next to his son. "How did it go?" "It didn't go. Too many nosy people around." he said. The was a silence. "Don't get discouraged…" Another silence resumed. **

**Temari was watching Shikamaru from the other side of the room, worried. "I wonder what that was all about?" she questioned. **

"**What happened earlier?" asked an authoritative voice from behind her. Temari jumped at the sight of Tsunade leaning over her shoulder interested in her thoughts. Temari peered over to see lady Tsunade's huge boobs in her face, Temari groaned. **

"**Tsunade sama, you scared me half to death." Temari said. Tsunade simply smiled. "So what happened?" she asked. Temari went blank. "Oh nothing…." she stammered. "I believe it's something with the Nara boy, right?" she asked. **

"…**Umm no…" Tsunade gave her a firm look. "Look Tsunade, I don't know what's going on. This past week while I was sick and Shikamaru looked after me and Akira, something happened. I mean at first it was weird. I mean first he comes out of no where and saves us from those two guys. Next he visits me in my apartment and before I know it he's caring for me and ensuring I get back to health. Then he's taking over as Akira's "guardian." Something feels weird." Temari confessed. **

"**What feels so strange?" she asked. "I mean he seems different from what I remember when I used to be here a long time ago. He's not the same person from the chunin exams anymore, he's changed." Temari began as she zoned out and concentrated on his face. **

"**He seems nicer and more gentler than I remember. Like one night, he actually sat up with me and we talked for almost two or three hours all about…well everything. He told me how his day was, we'd talk about Akira and how he's grown. Then he'd tell me about his upbringing, how his mom was and his dad were there for him. He'd console me when I was upset about my family. He made me laugh and smile. Then when I'm around him, I get this weird feeling…the same feeling I used to get around…" Temari then stopped.**

"**Around **_**him**_**, before he showed his real side huh?" Tsunade said placing a hand on Temari's shoulder. A tear rolled down Temari's cheek. "Temari, I know what you might be feeling but after that bout with that Uchiha, I know you're scared. But I can see something in your eyes that's different." she told her. Temari looked up at her. **

"**You can?" "Hai, I can. Trust me, everything is going to be fine." Tsunade calmed her. Temari looked at Tsunade. "I don't know Tsunade sama, I feel different than before…." "I know what it is and so do you but you're too afraid to let it free. Trust me it's alright." "No it's not." Temari said. "No it's not." **

**An hour had passed and Akira began to get restless. Shikamaru was in the corner of the room just watching everyone, Temari in particular, when he felt something tap his shoulder. It was Neji. "Why are you over here by yourself? You came with a date, go have fun." he suggested to the secluded shinobi. **

"**I don't know if I should." Neji looked at him. "Something feels not quite right whenever I'm around her." Neji could see that Shikamaru wasn't interested in pouring out his grief so he switched the topic. "Anyways, look Nara about an hour and a half ago I saw someone outside of the building wearing dark colors running off. It seemed as if they were spying on us or something. I haven't felt anything since so I'm gong to leave it alone, for now." he told Shikamaru. All he did was groan as he was too wrapped up in his own issues.**

**Neji left the lone, depressing shinobi to be alone but his statement wasn't forgotten in Shikamaru's mind. Chouji later joined him, he was the lead of a "conga line" full of girls. "Shikamaru, you should go out there and have some fun." He said at the sight of his best friend. **

**He left the line to join with him. "Why are you over here?" he asked him. Shikamaru remained silent. "Well whatever it is fix it so you can have some fun too. But if it's what I think it is, just tell her how you feel, that shouldn't hurt." Chouji patted him on his shoulder then left him.**

**More time passed by as Shikamaru continued to stay in that same spot. He watched everyone have a lot of fun while he sat on the sidelines. **

**Shikamaru's parents had came over to him. "Shika kun, Akira seems to be tired, it's time for him to go home." His mother said. Shikamaru peeked up at his parents. "Here, take him home and let him sleep." His mother said giving him a final hug. His dad patted his back and smiled at him. Shikamaru looked at his parents. **_**"They seem so happy you know?"**_** he thought to himself. Shikamaru grabbed the toddler. **

"**Why didn't you give him to Temari, I mean he is **_**her**_** child." he said placing him in his stroller. "We couldn't find her." his father answered. "What…you can't find her? Why not?" He asked. he took a peek to the opposite side of the room to see if she was still sitting in the same spot, she wasn't. Shikamaru panicked…slightly. He took Akira and went out the room leaving his parents alone. "Where did he run off to?" Yoshino asked her husband.**

**Outside in the foyer Shikamaru was holding the toddler looking for Temari, he didn't see her anywhere. He went up to Tenten, who was standing talking to another shinobi. "Tenten, have you seen Temari san?" he asked. "I think she went outside. Why is there something wrong?" she asked. With that Shikamaru ran off with Akira. "Shikamaru?" Tenten asked puzzled. **

**~Back Inside~**

**Hinata was sitting on Kiba's lap as she fed him so pieces of cake. "Ummm Kiba kun, I'm happy you're back now I missed you so much." Hinata told him. "Well you know what Hina chan…." Kiba then stopped then slightly blushed. "Do you mind if I call you Hina chan?" he asked shyly. That made Hinata blush a bright red. "No Kiba kun, I don't mind." **

"**Well Hina chan, while I was away I was thinking about you more than anything." he began. "I don't know why but I was so anxious to see you again and when I did I was so happy." he said not in his normal tone. **

"**Maybe because we were teammates for so long." she added. "No, it's something else." Kiba then stroked Hinata's cheek and looked in her eyes, causing her to turn a bright red. **

**From a distance Sakura and Tsunade were watching the pair. "Well looks like little Hinata and Kiba have something going on there." Tsunade said smiling. Sakura giggled.**

"**I like you a lot Hina chan, I mean I've always liked you but since we spent so much time together since I came back I've been feeling different." he said. "What's wrong Kiba kun?" she asked concerned. Kiba then reached into his pocket and took something out. He opened the box to reveal a silver necklace. It was a small heart encrusted with tiny diamonds that shined brighter than anything Hinata had ever seen. **

"**Oh Kiba kun…" she stuttered. "It's beautiful." "I just had to buy it for you." he said. "Let me put it on you." he said. Kiba placed the necklace around her neck. "It's so pretty Kiba kun." she said smiling. Kiba just looked into Hinata's eyes as she did his. "Thank you Kiba kun." **

**The interaction between Kiba and Hinata caught Lee's attention as he pointed it out to Neji. Neji was less concerned as he was still bothered by earlier, but after numerous attempts he drew up nothing. **

**~Outside~**

**Temari was standing a few feet away from the building looking up at the sky. Temari looked off to the west to see the fiery red Suna sky. A tear rolled down her cheek. **_**"What's going on with me…mama?"**_** she asked herself. Temari grabbed the necklace around her neck that her mother gave her before Gaara was born. **

"_**Why does he make me feel this way? Tsunade said its okay to let go but I can't, it's too hard. I can't go through that again." **_**she thought. Shikamaru appeared behind her pushing Akira in his stroller. At that time Temari was in tears as she thought of her past and what Itachi did to her. All the hitting, punching, rape, abuse, it all haunted her again.**

**Shikamaru could almost feel her pain as he placed his head down in thought. It then made sense to him why Temari was the way she was. Her mother died when she was young as did her father, then that bout with Itachi was too much. **

"…**Temari." he said. She was startled as she wiped the tears from her face. "What?" she answered firmly with some sadness still in her voice. "Well Akira is asleep, you should take him home and put him to bed." he told her. Temari continued to keep her back to him. "I will." she said.**

**There was a silence. Shikamaru began to walk towards her then stopped half way. "Look Temari… if you need-" he then stopped as she turned to him. Shikamaru could then see the tears in Temari's eyes. "I'm fine." she said grabbing the stroller and walking off. **

**She was only a few feet away and stopped. Temari glanced back at Shikamaru as he stood there. "It's late. Can you make sure we get home alright? I'd appreciate it." Shikamaru took a deep breath, "Sure." The pair then walked off towards Temari's apartment. **

**A shadowy person appeared watching the two. He laughed an evil laugh and disappeared into the night.**

**Neji stopped and scanned the area once again. He saw him this time, he finally saw the shadowy figure and he headed off outside but once outside he saw nothing. **

**There was someone in the village but no one could catch or see that person, they were there to do harm but what was ahead was something no one could predict. **

**~T.B.C~**


	6. Together Me & You

Past Problems Bring Future Choices (Part 6)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

Shikamaru, Temari and baby Akira were getting closer to Temari's apartment. As they walked down the softly lit street there was a silence between the two. Shikamaru knew that Temari was full of various emotions and he didn't want to trigger an argument so he remained quiet.

Temari on the other hand wanted Shikamaru to say something she was hoping he'd ask her what's wrong, as she really wanted to hear his voice and wanted his comfort.

They reached the stairs that lead up to the apartment. They didn't want to wake Akira so they both carried the stroller up the stairs, Shikamaru in front so he could open the door. After reaching inside Temari took Akira to the bedroom and put him asleep.

As Temari carefully placed her son in his crib she couldn't help but to keep the shinobi in her living room on her mind. She looked at Akira. _"When I see him with Akira I get this strange feeling. I feel calmed like everything is alright but at the same time I can't help to think that something would go wrong if I acted on the feelings I have." _She thought.

She looked out towards the living room to see the object of her eye slumped on the sofa. "But when I look at him I sometimes have naughty thoughts and the same thoughts I had when I was with Itachi." Temari stood there pondering her thoughts, she was confused.

~Back at the Festival~

Kiba and Hinata decided to leave as the noise and crowd started to bother them. The couple walked the empty streets of Konoha hand in hand. Hinata couldn't help but to smile and blush uncontrollably as she walked with Kiba. There was a small fear of her father seeing her but she didn't care, she was happy.

"Hina chan, I'm so happy I'm back. You wouldn't believe the things I saw and had to go through when I was out in the war." he began. "Really? What did you see?"

"I always saw people die, people that I was just talking to a moment earlier. It was scary." "Oh my Kiba kun!" Hinata said concerned. There was a silence. "Kiba what made you want to talk to me? I mean why do you like me?" she asked.

Kiba stopped walking and looked at her. "Hinata, I always liked you because you tried your hardest and didn't let anything get in your way. That made you stand out more than most kunoichi's. Although you were shy, you would always put that behind you during a battle." he told her. "Why do you like me?" he asked her.

"Ummm…" she began blushing. "You would be there to help me when I needed it and you always cheered me on." she said. "Some people would be there to help me but then there was you, you didn't just help me you believed in me. I like that." she concluded.

That made Kiba blush slightly. He then led Hinata to a small bench and sat next to her. Kiba wrapped his arm around Hinata and she tilted her head on his shoulder. "I'm so happy that you're back Kiba." she said. He looked at her. "Me too."

The pair held small gazes at each other as a kiss was imminent. Hinata was afraid but she let go of her shyness and let the situation move to where it was leading to. The two got closer and closer until they were a fraction of a inch away from each other when Hinata stopped and shoved Kiba to the side, causing him to fall off the bench and to the ground.

"What the-" he began. "Byakugan!" she shouted and instantly scanned the area. Kiba looked at her and then in the direction she was looking in. Hinata saw nothing but continued to look, but soon gave up as nothing was apparent. Her breathing was rapid and hard as she stared.

"Hinata" Kiba began rising off the ground. "I know you're worried that your father is going to catch us but did you have to knock me to the ground like that? A simple shove and slide away would have worked."

Hinata was quiet as she continued to look in the darkness of the dimly lit streets of the city. "Umm Hinata?" he asked now standing. She looked scared but at the same time more concerned than anything.

"Hina chan, what's wrong?" he asked. Hinata began to come back to reality, slowing down her breaths and looked at Kiba still in shock. Kiba touched both sides of her face looking into her colorless eyes. "What did you see?" he asked.

"I..I don't know what it was. It moved fast and it was dark but when I did see it a instilled a strong paralysis of fear within me. It had a strong chakra, stronger than anything I ever felt."

Kiba looked worried because this was something powerful. "What could it be? Maybe it was just some high ranking jounin or some ninja animal that just happen to be powerful. I mean random animals coming out of no where could scare me too." he said.

Hinata looked at him with the most terrified look on her face. "Kiba kun, that wasn't no normal shinobi." she said. "It had lots of power. It read me." she said.

"What do you mean, _read you_?" "It read everything about me and knew when I was going to activate my Byakugan. After I activated it, it paralyzed my chakra and my mind. It stopped me from doing anything else, it even stopped my breathing for a few moments. Most of the time I wasn't even scanning with my Byakugan I was stuck like that. I don't know what it was but its very powerful."

Kiba looked at her very concerned with what she saw and felt. He looked around himself but didn't see anything. Kiba reached his hand out for Hinata to take. "C'mon, let's get away from here." he said walking with his arm around her not before taking a final look himself.

~Suna~

The red haired Kazekage sat in his chair staring at his assistant and brother Kankuro. "Explain this to me again." he asked in his raspy heavy voice. Kankuro sighed as explaining a second time was exhausting.

"I was informed that Temari is getting involved with someone in Konoha and as you remember what Itachi told her before their separation. It seems there has been a hinting of Akatsuki activity within the Konoha boundary." Gaara looked at his brother then looked out the window. "What do you want me to do about it? I'm Kazekage of Suna not Konoha. She's in Konoha and a Konoha citizen now, she gave up her citizenship here when she defaced her hitai ate. It's Konoha's problem now."

"But Gaara, she still is our sister, citizen or not. We have to help her." Kankuro said. Gaara was silent. "We cant afford to endanger our village and citizens. We only interfere if they invade here other than that there is nothing we can do."

Kankuro put his head down. "Fine." he then left the room. The Kazekage looked out beyond the Suna city limits to see the lit up sky of Konoha as they celebrated. He reached his hand out in that direction allowing a small amount of sand to be released from him and float off in the direction of Konoha. "Be safe." he said then turning away.

~Festival~

Tenten saw Neji sitting alone and joined her boyfriend. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Something isn't right." he said. "I had a bad feeling a moment ago like something bad is going to happen."

Tenten just looked at him. "Don't worry about it." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Did you have fun tonight?" she asked changing the subject. "I guess." "Hey, did you see Inuzuka and Hinata? What was going on with them two and where did they go?" she asked him.

Neji then thought about her words and Kiba and Hinata did leave. "Wait, where did they go?" he asked concerned. "I don't know they left about a half an hour ago." "Kiba and Hinata left together. Now if I know Kiba, and I do.." Neji was silent. "Oh my goodness. We have to find them because Kiba is probably trying to- Then I'd get blamed by Hiashi…" Tenten stopped him.

"Calm down. I don't think Hinata is going to go that far. But she does like Kiba a lot and this is him we're talking about." she said obviously not helping. Neji just looked at her.

~Temari's Place~

Temari sat on the bed and took off her shoes rubbing her feet slightly. "It's been a while since I wore those." she muttered to herself. She walked to her dresser and began removing her jewelry as she looked in the mirror she thought of Shikamaru. He began to occupy her mind more and more every since that day she and him were talking and she asked him how he felt about her.

"_Do you really love me? I mean not like when Itachi would say he loved me right?"_

"_Temari, he never loved you, if he has to hit you to show it."_

"_You still didn't answer my question." _

"_Not the way you're thinking. I see you as close as I do with Chouji, a best friend." _

She had a small flashback of that day. "But if he doesn't like me in the same way why does he act different." she questioned.

Shikamaru sat up on the sofa after taking a power nap. His tie was unloosened, his shirt un tucked from his pants, a few buttons were undone as well and his shoes were off. He walked towards to the bedroom to lose the uncomfortable clothes.

Temari was in the bathroom wiping the small amount of makeup off her face. Shikamaru entered the bedroom steadily removing his clothes as every moment with them on made him more uncomfortable.

He sat on the bed with his shirt and pants still on. Temari appeared from the bathroom slightly startled by him being in the room. "You scared me." she said. "Who else you think it would be." he said sarcastically.

"Can you help me undo my dress?" she asked turning her back to him. He unzipped it for her. Temari went back to the bathroom to put on her robe and reappeared. "Did you have a good time tonight?" she asked coming out the bathroom. "Yeah." he said as he laid back on the bed. "I know Akira had lots of fun with your parents. I have to somehow thank them for taking care of him and loving him the way they do. I mean they're the closest he's going to get to grandparents."

Shikamaru looked at her. "Well we're not married or anything but…ummm…" She began stumbling over her words. "Not like I want to marry you…I mean there is nothing wrong with you…I mean I don't want a relationship or anything like that. Not like I'm trying to rush you or trap you for that matter. Umm, umm, maybe I should shut up now." Temari struggled out as she sweat dropped and had the butterfly feeling in her stomach.

Shikamaru looked over at her then sat up. "Look Temari I know what you're thinking and I don't think-" he then stopped. Temari sat next to him and undid his shirt so he could change. "Shika kun, I don't think you understand how I feel. I'm going to be honest with you, whenever I'm around you I get this very weird feeling. I can't explain it."

Shikamaru looked at her more attentive than she's ever seen. "I feel how I did when I was with Itachi sama, but this time it's different. I want to let go and trust it but I'm too afraid that's all." she said.

He continued to look at her. "Temari, remember at the celebration when I was going to tell you something but changed my mind? Basically I was going to say what you just did say. But the reason I was apprehensive of saying anything was because I'm not used to these feelings, its creepy."

Temari looked at him. "Shikamaru, its okay. If that's what you feel then there is nothing wrong with it. Your's is natural, mine on the other hand isn't. I'm being held back by my past experience-" Temari felt Shikamaru's index finger against her lips. "Don't worry." he whispered.

"Temari of all the females I know I find you the most troublesome but right now I think I know why. All this time we both had feelings towards each other, it makes since why we always seem to be annoyed with each other." he said.

"Nara, I must admit when I seen you just a week ago when you rescued me and Akira I noticed something about you. You changed a lot. You're not the same super lazy genin from the chunin exams. Then how you took over when I was sick, it was so different from what I remember. Akira adores you so much and your parents do as well. He's learned so much since meeting you. Nara san, I'm just so happy to have you here to help me." she told him.

Of course Shikamaru didn't show any emotion but in his mind he felt differently. He looked into her eyes and then touched her face. Temari felt goose bumps all over her body as she enjoyed him touching her. Temari's heart began to beat as fast as ever.

"Temari, I want to say something but don't know how." he said. Temari could almost feel his heart pounding just as fast as hers. She could tell it was something important and had a clue what it was.

"Shikamaru, how long have you liked me?" she asked him. He jerked back and blinked. "Nani?" "Oh come now Shika kun. I could tell you liked me and apparently it's been going on for a while." she said.

He simply sighed at how she could see his feelings without him telling her. "Okay, at first you were just another troublesome girl but sometime when you turned 17 it changed. But by the time I figured out my thinking about you and somewhat concern for you was something else you were stuck on Itachi. Then before you know it in came war time and that was that."

Temari was amazed at Shikamaru at that point. "How about you?" he asked not wanting to be the only one. "Me? Well you always annoyed me, I really didn't change my feelings for you until after you guys left and once I left Itachi. Then when I saw you and how you changed I felt different, a lot different."

The two looked at each other and into each others eyes. Temari touched his face softly. "Shikamaru san, I love you." Temari said. Shikamaru's heart began to beat faster and faster when she said those words, he felt the same way but hearing her say it was so amazing. He leaned towards her right ear. "I love you too." he softly whispered just loud enough for her to hear. Temari smiled and leaned towards Shikamaru for a passionate kiss.

This was a moment that they both wanted more than anything and something that they been waiting for. Both of their breaths heavy and fast as the momentum of the moment built up. The came closer and closer together until their lips met, their tongues sliding into each others mouth as the kiss between the two entwined.

Temari completely let go of everything at that moment. Her past was gone and she felt free, she wasn't afraid of moving on she felt safe for the first time in a long time. Shikamaru on the other hand was slightly afraid as this was new to him. He didn't know if he should place his hands on her back as she did to him.

Temari held Shikamaru closely in a way to let him know she felt safe. Shikamaru gave in, he loved her and didn't know why he was so afraid and nervous in the first place. He placed his hands on her back and gently slid them up and down against the terry cloth robe. The continued with their make out session as it felt different and assuring to both of them.

They parted and touched foreheads together then smiled at each other, this was the first time she saw him smile. "You have a nice smile Nara." she complimented. He then blushed. "You should smile more often." He looked at her. "That's not going to happen." he said still holding a smirk.

Shikamaru stroked Temari's cheek softly steadily looking in her eyes. He was feeling an emotion he wasn't used to, he couldn't help but not be his normal "I don't care" self. For the first time in a while he was feeling the emotion of affection. Temari was feeling an emotion she hasn't felt in a while as well, it was safety. As she looked into Shikamaru's eyes she felt so safe and secure.

~Festival~

Neji and Tenten were finally leaving as most of the festivities were over. As they left and said their goodbye's to everyone Neji couldn't help but to have a very uneasy feeling.

"Well Sakura, I'll talk to you tomorrow alright?" Tenten said. "Sure." On cue Rock Lee came over standing next to Sakura. "Oh Sakura dear, it is late so I thought I would do the honor of taking you home for your safety." he offered.

"No Lee, I'm perfectly fine alone." she said not wanting to put up an argument. Lee sighed. "No Sakura, I think it would be best if Lee escorted you home." Neji said. Everyone looked at him. "That's quite alright I can get there by myself. My apartment is just five minutes away from here." she said.

"That maybe true but I have a bad feeling that something is going to go wrong tonight. For you're security I think you should allow Lee to escort you." Neji suggested. Sakura sighed heavily then looked at Lee, who had hearts in his eyes. "Fine, come on Lee." she said heading for the door Lee quickly followed.

Tenten and Neji were soon behind and on their way back to Neji's place, once out the door Neji looked up at the sky as his uneasy feeling grew stronger. "Come on." Tenten said pulling on him. They soon walked off.

~Other side of the city~

Kiba and Hinata were continuing their alone time in a park. It was quieter and calmer. They sat in the grass, Hinata sat on Kiba's jacket to be sure not to ruin her outfit. Hinata wore a blue spaghetti strap cross between a dress and a tank top, it just covered her butt. She wore black spandex leggings underneath it along with some blue sandals to match.

The two sat in the park and just enjoyed being together. They held each other and somehow go back into the moment that was lost earlier. Kiba looked at Hinata and smiled while she simply blushed.

The two moved in for yet another attempt at a kiss. The two moved together and finally a landing. Kiba slid his tongue inside of Hinata's mouth as she openly received his kiss. Hinata could feel Kiba's tongue slid softly along her bottom lip, she liked it. Kiba loved how Hinata's tongue felt inside his mouth, he loved this kiss as well.

Without warning a shadow appeared over the pair, they parted and looked up to see Hyuuga Hiashi standing above them. Kiba and Hinata quickly jumped apart. "Father?" she said. He just looked at them with anger but something wasn't right and Hinata could see it.

As she continued to look at him she saw something in his face, something that made her know this wasn't her dad. She looked around the park. "Byakugan." she said and scanned the park and perimeter, she saw nothing. She then looked at the being before her and gasped.

"Look sir, I'm so sorry to do this. I promise it wont happen again…" Kiba began. Hinata jumped up off of Kiba's jacket. "Kiba kun, there is no need to apologize. This isn't my father." she said keeping her distance. "What?" Kiba then jumped up as well. The person then came out of the jutsu and was Hinata's younger sister Hanabi.

"Hanabi?" Hinata said. She giggled at her older sister. "I'm getting good at this huh?" she asked. "That's not funny!" Hinata said highly upset. Hanabi laughed at her. "I'm sorry Hinata but it's after midnight and father is out looking for you. He saw you two leave at the festival and he's mad that you didn't return home. He's tired of this happening every night and said if he catches you two together he's banning you from seeing each other. I think you should be going in now." Hanabi said.

"Wait. Why are you out?" Kiba asked her. "I just had to warn you while father wasn't in, I guess you could say I snuck out." with that said she disappeared leaving Kiba and Hinata still there.

"Oh Hanabi has been bothering me since she learned that jutsu." Hinata said. "It's okay, don't worry about it. At least she came to warn you about your dad." Hinata then panicked. "My father is looking for me!" she said with a look of fear across her face. "If he finds me with you he's going to kill me!"

"Don't worry Hina chan. You can come to my place for the night, that way we can spend more time together-" "No! He'll somehow find me." she said. "I wish you could move out or something then you wont have to deal with this. Every night since I been back we've had to hide from Hiashi. Come on Hina chan move in with me and Akamaru." he asked.

Hinata looked away. "I can't Kiba kun." she said sadly. "Yes you can, you're old enough." "Its not that. It's just I can't go against my father's wishes. I'm sorry." Kiba looked away discouraged. "Well lets get you home okay." he said.

Hinata smiled a small smile and got ready to go. Kiba grabbed his jacket and they left the park. As they walked out the part and on the streets Hinata stopped. "Wha- Hinata, let's go before your father finds us." he said. Hinata looked up at the sky and then at Kiba. "No Kiba, let's go to your place." she said smiling. Kiba's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "Really?" "Hai Kiba kun."

~T.B.C~


	7. He's My Son

Past Problems Bring Future Choices (Part 7)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. Still wishing Kishimoto would just make Temari and Shikamaru together officially. *wink* Shikamaru might be OOC in this bit…

~Temari's Place~

Temari loved being with Shikamaru so much. She just held him and he did her. They looked into each others eyes and just enjoyed it. "Shikamaru, I have a question." Temari began. "What is it?" "Will you tell your parents about us?" she asked.

He looked at her. "What? I don't know." he answered.

"_Don't let your mom know I told you but since you were involved with that Suna girl your mom has been counting on a wedding since day one."_

Shikamaru had a flashback of what his dad said at the festival. "I probably will tell them." he corrected himself. This made Temari smile a lot. "Oh Nara!" she shrieked and hugged him more. Temari then kissed Shikamaru once again and he openly accepted.

Once they parted they just held each other. Temari suddenly jerked away and grabbed her head in extreme pain. Temari screamed so loudly more than before when this happened.

"Ahh! Nara san!" she shouted. Shikamaru didn't know what to do he reached for her to help her but just his touch made her scream more. Temari fell to the ground and rolled on the floor in pain. "Temari!" he called out. "Stop it! Leave me alone! I don't belong to you anymore!" she shouted.

In Temari's head all she could see was Itachi's face and her past of his abuse. All she could hear was his voice calling her and saying, "I love you and no one else ever will."

She couldn't even hear Shikamaru calling her. Suddenly he felt wind, a lot of wind out of nowhere. Then it came bursting through the windows moving baby Akira's crib and causing him to wake up and scream as well. Shikamaru tried to make his way to the crib against the wind but it was hard, he struggled and struggled.

The powerful wind from the window became violent as it was sharp and actually sliced the shinobi's skin causing him to bleed. It sliced a small cut on his stomach, his shirt was still open from when Temari had unbuttoned it. "What the-? What is this?" he questioned as he tried to get closer to the crib.

Temari continued to roll on the floor crying out in pain. She thrashed around steadily grabbing her head. Shikamaru made it to the crib and picked up the child and went back to Temari. Akira continued to scream in his ear. "What the hell is going on?" Shikamaru called out. Suddenly there was black swirling smoke before him and out from it appeared Uchiha Itachi himself along with Kisame.

Shikamaru jumped at the sight of the infamous rouge ninja. "What the-?" Shikamaru said. "Surprised." Itachi simply uttered. Shikamaru was speechless. "Look at the baby, isn't he cute." Itachi said with a smirk across his face then began to reach for him and Shikamaru jerked away.

"What's the matter _dad_?" Itachi asked with sarcasm. "Give him here because he is mine!" Itachi demanded. "You left Temari and him and now two years later you want him back!" Shikamaru yelled.

At this point Temari had stopped screaming and so did Akira. Temari was left unconscious on the floor next to Shikamaru. Akira clung to Shikamaru's shirt when he saw Itachi. "Look, thanks for taking care of my son but he's mine and I want him back now. He's going to be the next Uchiha to take my place so I must train him now." he said laughing.

This angered Shikamaru. "I'll never give him to you!" he shouted. "Oh really? Who said I was going to ask you?" he said. Temari began to move somewhat and sat up. She was still groggy but her eyes focused to see Itachi before her.

"It- Itachi…sama?" she said. He looked at her with a sinister grin. "Temari. I've missed you so much." he said walking towards her but Shikamaru pulled her closer to him. "So protective over my family I see." Itachi walked over to her anyways not phased by Shikamaru one bit. As he got closer Temari cringed and clung onto Shikamaru tighter and tighter.

"You're so pretty Temari." he said touching her cheek. She jerked away. He smiled an evil smile at her. "Remember our conversation last time I saw you?" he asked her in that familiar voice. She was silent. "I told you no one else can have you. You remember that? Remember what I did last time I saw you?" he asked.

"Hai." Temari said softly. "If you do then what is going on here Temari san? I told you if I can't have you no one else can" he roared and violently shoved Shikamaru to the side. Shikamaru groaned as he shielded baby Akira from the impact.

Temari gasped. "Akira kun!" she called. "Look Temari I came here because you broke your promise to me." Itachi said in a calmer but still threatening voice. "She never promised anything to you!" Shikamaru said full of anger. Itachi looked at him and groaned.

He then grabbed Temari by her throat and squeezed as tight as he could pulling her up off the ground. She tried to breathe and clawed at Itachi to release her but he wouldn't. He just held a hard death glare at her the whole time, his eyes full of hatred.

"Temari!" Shikamaru shouted and tried to run to her. Suddenly Kisame somehow stopped him from where he was standing and held him there. Shikamaru couldn't move from his spot as he tried to get to her.

"Just like old times huh Temari? You disobey me and I punish you." he said. Temari continued to gasp for air as she felt herself getting weaker and weaker. "It's okay Temari, stop begging. Death isn't as bad as you think." he told her as she felt herself on the verge of passing out.

Shikamaru watched helplessly on the side as the object of his eye was losing her strength. "Let me go!" he squirmed around. Kisame simply laughed. Akira noticed that his mother was in trouble and began to throw a fit, he moved around as if he was uncomfortable and Shikamaru noticed it.

"_Akira, what's going on?" _Shikamaru questioned to himself. Akira blinked a few times and balled up his fists. Shikamaru then knew what was going on as he had a flashback.

"_Hey what's up with that kid's eyes?" _

He remember what that one guy said that day he rescued Temari and Akira in the alley. He then looked at Akira more closely as he opened his eyes a final time, they were glowing red like fire. "Oh no." he said.

"Mama!" Akira shouted out in distress. Temari could tell something was wrong but since her back was to him she couldn't see him. Itachi looked over at the toddler as he noticed that he had a Sharingan as well. "What the hell is this?" he questioned. "Looks like he takes after me." he said with a smile to Temari.

The room seemed to get dark as thunder and lighting was right above the apartment. In through the window came the small trail of sand that Gaara released and it went straight to Akira's open waiting hand. Then a huge gust of air shot upwards on Akira's small body. His eyes glowed a fiery red. The sand then began to swirl around him as he showed more power.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru questioned. Kisame even looked amazed as he couldn't understand what was going on. Itachi then realized something wasn't right when the sand began to surround Akira. "What the hell?"

~Suna~

As he looked out the window Gaara could see the clouds and lighting over Konoha skies. He placed his arm out the window and let a little more sand be released. He then crossed his arms and closed his eyes and concentrated. As he bought his arms down wind surrounded him, he opened his dark eyes once in looked in the direction of Konoha. His body as well began to rise a few feet off the ground and sand swirled around him as well.

"Protect her Akira." Gaara said as he let the jutsu take over. He closed his eyes and sent his "mock" third eye along with the sand to Konoha. It was just like his regular third eye except this one was designed to travel for this jutsu. His body floating by the window as the jutsu began to take effect. "We'll protect her together Akira, use your power and strength and I'll help you." Gaara said then the jutsu took effect.

~Temari's Place~

Akira continued to float as more sand came in the window and Gaara's third eye was concealed above his small body. This allowed Gaara to see what was going on. Akira let out a loud roar and a wall of sand surround his body.

Everyone in the room was stunned and amazed by it all. "Nan desu ka?" Shikamaru questioned. Itachi and Kisame were amazed by the toddler as they could see this wasn't no ordinary child.

Akira's innocent baby voice was gone and the strong roar of a man came out. He looked Itachi right in the eye, Sharingan against Sharingan. "Leave her alone!" his roar let out. Then a figure made of sand that was the same size of Akira with red glowing eyes flew from his body and jumped at Itachi. Itachi screamed in shock and pain as the figure attacked him. "What the hell is this thing?" he shouted.

Kisame tried to use his Samehada against the figure but the figure multiplied before he had a chance to do anything and attacked him as well. The Samehada had no effect on the sand clones it just enabled them to multiply more and more. Shikamaru had no idea what was going on as he just watched Akira. Temari inched her way closer to Shikamaru and clung to him. "What's going on Temari?" Shikamaru asked.

Temari looked at her son closely and noticed the third eye above his head. Temari smiled slightly. "It's Gaara!" she said so excited. "It's Gaara! He had to make a jutsu for this to help Akira." she told him.

Itachi then gained a lot of strength and threw the figure across the room causing it to be destroyed. "That's enough!" Kisame ended up doing the same as well. The pair were both out of breath as the figures had high attack power and slowly absorbed some of their chakra.

While in Suna Gaara felt the exhaustion from the strong attack. He used his third eye and examined the scene, he knew he had trouble ahead of him because they both were highly angered.

Itachi's sharigan was apparent and he went straight for baby Akira. "You're mine!" Temari screamed at the top of her lungs. "No not my baby!"

At that moment Shikamaru thought of everything that has happened in the past week he spent with Akira and Temari. He thought of how Akira seemed to look up to him and like him. He thought of how Akira warmed up to his parents and especially how Temari grown on him, then he imagined his life without them and it was too much for him.

"This is my family!" Shikamaru roared across the room. Without warning he then jumped in front of Itachi and tried to absorb his attack against Akira. Temari shield her eyes when Itachi came full force but didn't notice how Shikamaru jumped in the way.

Akira's small body was wearing down on him with the strong amount of Gaara's chakra helping him, so he fell to the floor in exhaustion. Shikamaru stood there and stared down Itachi as he did the same. The two guys held their evil gazes at each other for what seemed like moments.

Temari didn't hear the sound of an impact and looked to see what was before her. They both just stood there. Baby Akira was slumped on the floor panting heavily, she slowly but surely scooped him up and held him.

"Are you alright?" she asked so afraid for her son. He was still within the jutsu so he didn't respond right away.

Over in Suna Gaara felt a sudden warmness over his body, he knew Temari must was holding Akira. He was tired but not as tired as Akira. He scoped the scene to see the pair staring each other down. "What's going on?" Gaara asked in his mind.

Shikamaru stared deeply into the harsh eyes of the sharigan user. There was a hatred within Shikamaru for the person before him. Itachi could see the determination in his eyes and he just smirked at him.

"Your family?" Itachi asked. "They belong to me, she's my property and has been since the day she chose to be with me. I own her!" Itachi said in a tone that sent a chill up Temari's spine. Shikamaru looked at him focused on hatred. "You don't own anything, especially her. You see her as nothing but a piece of property, I see her as an excellent woman and mother to her child." he told him.

Temari's eyes widened at the sound of that. "Shika…maru." she said softly. Itachi scoffed at his words. "Child. He is not a child he is the next Uchiha to destroy Konoha. I see him as nothing but a pawn in my game of tragedy."

Shikamaru looked at him as he could see Akira was nothing to this guy, he shouldn't even be given the title of "dad" to him. "You don't even care about him. This is your son, if I was given a family like what you had here I'd appreciate them a lot more than you do."

Itachi just looked at him. "Hmn." he simply said. Temari was amazed at the things that he was saying. _"Does Shikamaru really mean this?" _she thought to herself.

As Gaara looked at what was before him through Akira, he was amazed in a way. "Does he _love_ my sister?" he thought

"Nice monologue." Itachi said. "But I could careless." Itachi then looked at Temari and smirked. "I'm not here for stories, I'm here to kill her for disobeying me." he then when in the direction of Temari. "I don't belong to you anymore!" Temari shouted.

"Of course you don't, that was your downfall. Why would I want to be involved with some stripping whore like yourself." Itachi then smacked the blonde kunoichi with a strong force across the face knocking her down causing Akira to fall as well. This simple action sent a shock to Gaara as well as he was inside of Akira's small body.

Shikamaru was highly angered at this point. He was in shock at that point at how Itachi hit the object of his affections as if she was nothing. Shikamaru knew how strong Itachi was and could get so he knew he couldn't face him alone.

Shikamaru felt powerless as there was nothing he could possibly do to protect Temari and Akira from this monster of a man. He looked at Itachi once more. "You come here two years after you kicked this women and her unborn child out and think that you have the right to kill her and kidnap her child?" Shikamaru said staring him down.

Itachi was silent. "He is your son so there is no denying that and no one can stop you from taking him. But Temari isn't your property. She is no ones property. She is one of the most toughest shinobi I ever faced. Every since she sided with you and had Akira it seems she's lost that side of her. I know deep down she still has her strength. I only spent a short time with her since I been back and was forced to be apart of her life as well as her son's. But I learned that deep inside of me she's the only person I ever wanted." Shikamaru stated.

Temari's eyes widened at that point, she couldn't believe what she was hearing especially from his mouth. "All you've done was instill fear in her and hit her but I was there when she needed someone the most. I will protect her and Akira as long as I live because…" Shikamaru then stopped and looked at Temari. Temari's eyes were swollen with tears and her face full of astonishment.

"Because….I love her." he finished closing his eyes and then looking at Itachi. Shikamaru felt different as if a huge weight had been lifted, he'd been wanting to say those words for so long but wasn't able to. Temari couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Could those three words really be coming from his mouth? Did he really mean it? _She thought as her mind raced. But she know Shikamaru and he'd never say things he didn't mean so it must was true.

Itachi looked at the shadow user, not impressed with his words one bit. "No matter what she is still a worthless whore, no matter who she's with." Itachi simply voiced. He then looked at Akira. "I didn't come here for stories. Just to kill that bitch and take my son with me." Itachi said.

Suddenly an ear piercing wind sliced through the room causing Shikamaru's skin to slice as well and pushing him across the room. He tried to reach for Temari but couldn't grab her hand in time. The strong gust if wind violently pushed Shikamaru against the wall. Once he opened his eyes he could see Itachi going towards Akira. Shikamaru jumped up and went towards him. "No!!" he shouted.

As he was crawling on the floor towards him Kisame slammed his Samehada right in front of him blocking his path. "Dare to go now?" Kisame asked in a sinister voice following a small chuckle behind it. Shikamaru knew what the Samehada could do and the effects so he didn't dare challenge Kisame as long as he wielded it. Shikamaru looked up towards Akira to see Itachi scoop him up.

Itachi used his Sharingan to look inside of Akira's small body and could see Gaara's chakra controlling him. Temari jumped up and tried to attack Itachi. "Leave my baby alone!" she shouted. Itachi simply used his elbow to shove her with force away from him. He then looked back at Akira. "Seems like you have some help huh?" he said.

Itachi then forced Akira to look into his eyes as he activated his Tsukuyomi. Itachi wasn't trapping Akira within the jutsu but his controller, Gaara. While in Suna Gaara could see Itachi's Tsukuyomi and knew there was no way out. If he were to break his jutsu with Akira, Akira would suffer the effects of it. Gaara had no choice but the suffer under the jutsu to save his nephew. Itachi placed Gaara in a illusionary world where he was bound and continuously being stabbed over and over by Itachi.

Temari noticed what Itachi was doing and panicked as she seen him do this before. He's even done it to her once early in their relationship. She thought he was doing Tsukuyomi against Akira when it was really Gaara. Temari screamed out for Akira but she couldn't move. Itachi continued his jutsu for what seemed like hours against Gaara. Gaara shouted in pain all the way in Suna loud enough for others to hear in the Kazekage's mansion.

Shikamaru had no idea what Itachi was doing but he could see the blank and soulless look on Akira's face. He then looked into the eyes of the elder Uchiha and saw something different. This wasn't a normal Sharingan, it was the Tsukuyomi he heard about. Shikamaru couldn't help but to get up and try to defend Akira but once he moved Kisame used his Samehada against the shadow user. Shaving skin off his arm and part of his chest, knocking him down instantly.

Temari looked at the scenes before her and panicked as she was helpless. All she could do was cry and beg that they stop. Temari never felt this strong amount of emotion for another human being before. Of course she loved her son but the emotion she felt for Shikamaru was higher than she was used to feeling. "Shikamaru!!" she shouted from her side of the room. "Akira!"

~Kiba's Place~

Kiba and Hinata were cuddled on his sofa just enjoying each others company. "I still can't believe that you still came over Hina chan." Kiba said smiling. "Yeah, I'm still worried that my father is going to find me here." she said noticeably nervous. "Don't worry Hina chan, everything is going to be fine as long as you and me are together." Hinata felt so safe with Kiba she had no idea that he could be so concerning and cared for her so much.

She grabbed the heart necklace that hung around her neck then looked into Kiba's eyes. Kiba looked at her and they shared a passionate kiss. Kiba let his hands slide up and down Hinata's back as he continued their kiss. They both were so happy and nothing felt more right than that moment.

~Other side of the city~

Neji and Tenten were walking back to Neji's house. It was silent between the two as they walked hand in hand. "Is everything alright Neji kun?" she asked him. Neji was silent. Tenten looked at him. "What's the matter Neji kun?" she asked him. "While in the celebration I sensed something bad lurking around the perimeter. I used my Byakugan to trace it but couldn't determine what it was."

Tenten looked confused. "Did you see it since then?" "Yeah, only once though but I still have no idea what it was." "Hmn. Maybe we should notify lady Tsunade" "I'm not sure. I don't want to cause false alarms. Besides we should be fine."

They continued to walk in silence. They took a shortcut that happened to pass Kiba's place. Neji felt his cousin's chakra nearby. "What the-" he questioned. "Is Hinata with Kiba?" he asked aloud.

Tenten looked in the direction of Kiba's place and through the window there was Hinata and Kiba entwined in a kiss. "There she is!" she said pointing. "Hiashi isn't going to be too happy." Neji said.

~T.B.C~


	8. Allies?

Past Problems Bring Future Choices (Part 8)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto…..

A/N: More Shikamaru OOC-ness .! OMG: I had no idea that chapter 5 came out n bold underlined letters. I'm sorry! ^_^

After sometime Itachi released his Tsukuyomi against Akira's controlled body. This nearly drained Itachi's body as well. While in Suna Gaara was feeling the pain badly and had no choice but to break his jutsu within Akira at this point as he was to weak to hold it any longer. Akira's fiery red eyes disappeared and changed back into their normal heavy black eyes. His small body was too weak to hold up on his own and he slumped in Itachi's grasp.

Temari looked on in tears. "What did you do to my baby?!" she shouted in fear. Itachi said nothing he just looked at Akira more. "Now you're all alone." he whispered under his breath as Gaara no longer had control over him. "Put him down!" Shikamaru shouted at Itachi but he ignored him. Temari gained some courage and leaped up and charged for Itachi.

He turned to her and shoved her back once again with his elbow. But this time his shove wasn't as powerful than before. Itachi gave the cruelest look ever to Temari and it sent fear down her spine. Shikamaru observed this. _"His Tsukuyomi uses a lot of his chakra." _he thought. _"After performing it he seems less powerful than before. He can only use his fear against Temari because he knows she's not going to defend herself against him, he knows all her weaknesses and how to make her fear him."_ Shikamaru observed.

He then looked at Kisame as he stood before him and then at the Samehada. _"Itachi knew I was going to be here so he bought Kisame as a back up. He knew that me and Temari cared for each other a lot and I'd defend her and Akira. Whereas if Temari was alone he would have been able of killing her and taking Akira without any problem. The Samehada can only be used by Kisame and as it strikes you it also takes some of your chakra, so every time I do try to help I get weaker. Kisame is a diversion at this point since Itachi's chakra is so low."_ Shikamaru thought.

"Let's go!" Itachi said to Kisame. Kisame nodded in agreement. "No!" Temari shouted as she rose again and went for Itachi. This time she had caught him off guard and was able to get her grasp on Akira as tight as she could. Itachi's strength wasn't strong enough to shove her off. "He's my son! Give him back to me!" she shouted constantly.

Kisame went towards Temari not before striking Shikamaru once more to ensure he stays down. Raising his Samehada and swinging in Temari's direction Shikamaru shouted to her, "Duck Temari!" she looked up right as the Samehada was closer and crouched down and luckily able to pull Akira right out the direct line of fire. Kisame stopped the Samehada right before it hit Itachi's face.

There was a silence and Itachi quickly grabbed Akira and without warning him and Kisame disappeared into a puff of black smoke. There was an eerie silence in the room at that point. Temari looked into her hands steadily concentrating and beginning to cry. Shikamaru arose and looked at Temari. He still had skin shaved off and was bleeding more than before. He limped over to the window where she was sitting. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

Temari began crying a bit more as she stared into her empty hands. "…He got away…" Temari said as tears filled her eyes. "My baby is gone." she then cried. Shikamaru placed his arms around Temari and she cried in his chest. His blood smearing on her face slightly, her tears sliding down her cheek and down his stomach. Shikamaru felt strange, as if a part of him was missing as well. He cradled Temari tightly. He felt like he failed them both.

~Suna~

The Kazekage's was on the floor of his office in a series of mental pain. At the sound of his body hitting the ground a passing by sand shinobi knocked on the door. "Kazekage sama, are you alright?" he asked waiting for a response. After no answer he opened the door and immediately saw nothing but as he looked along the side of the desk near the window there was Gaara's body on the floor. "Kazekage sama! Someone get help!" he shouted.

Sand shinobi rushed in to see and help the Kage. Kankuro rushed in as well to his brother's side. "Gaara! What happened to you?" he asked. Gaara began to cough and blood drained from his mouth. "Protect…Temari." he simply said. "What?" Kankuro said in a panic. "He's back for her." Gaara then passed out. Medical ninja then swarmed in and took over. Kankuro thought on his words. "That Uchiha is back…"

~Konoha~

Temari seemingly had a nervous breakdown of sorts she continued to sit there and cry as she cradled the stuffed bear Akira would always sleep with. Shikamaru was in the bathroom cleaning his wounds and patching himself up. He just looked at his reflection. He felt sad and upset that he allowed this to happen to him. Shikamaru then had a flashback.

"…_.Hey you seem very strong. Can you throw it to me?" Nara Shikaku could be heard from the kitchen. His mother began to giggle slightly. "Look Akira kun. I have another cookie for you!" she said happily. Akira reached for it. He bite the cookie then smiled at Shikamaru's parents. She passed him the glass of grape juice and smiled as he sipped it. "Shikaku, remember when Shikamaru was this small?" she asked her husband. "Yea, he wasn't as troublesome then like when we first bought him home. I used to play with him all the time in the park."_

"…_Those were the fun days huh?" "Yeah, but he had to grow up sometime." "Shikaku, why didn't we have another one?" she asked. "I thought it'd be too annoying. But now, he makes you want to have another huh?" "Yea, I wish we could but it's too late now. I can't wait until Shikamaru makes us grandparents. But I doubt that boy will ever settle down or even get a girlfriend." _

The flashback Shikamaru had from the day he first bought Akira to meet his parents bought small tears to his eyes. Shikamaru then knew what was going on. After playing "dad and husband" to Temari and Akira it finally made his mark. He wasn't Akira's biological dad that's for sure but he felt very close to him as if he was.

The attraction his parents felt towards him was strong as well. They didn't treat Akira like an evil child as others did, but like a family member. This made him happy. Shikamaru then got upset. "Why did I let that monster take him-…" he paused before he spoke. "My son….Away from me!" Shikamaru then forced his fist into the mirror. "Akira and Temari are my family. Outside of my parents and Chouji they are the most important to me. I am a jonin damnit! Why did I become jonin if I'm not going to do what I'm suppose to do?"

Shikamaru then looked at Temari. She was shaken by the earlier sound of the mirror breaking. "Shikamaru?" she asked. He walked over to Temari. "Temari I love Akira as if he was my child and so do my parents. I love you as if you were my wife. I wont let some stranger come in here make you terrified of him and kidnap _our _son." he said using the term loosely.

"I remember you were the most difficult kunoichi to defeat before you dated that fool. What happened to you? The Temari I know wouldn't let some _man _take her son from her. You no longer have him to push you around, you have me and my family, Gaara and Kankuro. We have to get Akira back." Shikamaru said.

Temari thought of the words Shikamaru said and he was right she used to be one of the most challenging kunoichi to face but since dating and siding with Itachi she lost that. Her normal self was gone. Temari did what she had to do and that was get her son back. Shikamaru changed out of his bloody clothes and into his normal shinobi wear. He zipped up his jonin vest and began to head for the door but he stopped.

He looked at Temari and then kissed her. He softly stroked her cheek and looked into her eyes. "When Asuma sensei died I felt like a part of me was missing. I wanted to be a cool adult just like he was. Taking on adult responsibilities I grew up and realized we're not children anymore. Everyday I spent taking care of Akira, I thought of how Asuma would feel if he saw me doing this. Akira isn't my son but he's very close to me as if he were. I wont let _my son _be possibly killed if there is something I can do."

He then fled the small apartment and went out into the dark streets of Konoha. He rushed to find his best friend Chouji or anyone who was willing to help him. He then headed straight for his parents house as he had to inform them what happened. He wasn't prepared to tell them but knew he had to somehow.

~Suna~

Kankuro sat next to his baby brother's bedside trying to figure out what happened to him. Gaara was slowly coming out of his paralysis type state. "Gaara?" Kankuro questioned. "Kankuro…" Gaara began. "Gaara, what happened?" "Uchiha….Itachi….his Tsu- tsu-….Tsukuyomi." Gaara said.

A look of fear came across Kankuro's face. "Tsukuyomi?!? He couldn't have! Why Gaara?" "I tried to protect Temari and Akira with my jutsu but he saw through it with his Sharingan….then used Tsukuyomi." Gaara barely got out with his weakened voice. Kankuro looked at his brother. _"Tsukuyomi is a unique sharingan jutsu. It places its victim in an illusionary world where his attacker inflicts repetitive pain on them for what seems like hours at a time. Although its an illusion the pain feels real and can have devastating effects on the victim's mind." _Kankuro thought.

Gaara fell unconscious once again and Kankuro left his bedside. With him out Kankuro decided to play temporary Kage. "He didn't hurt this village but he has hurt my brother, my sister and nephew. I must do something. I can't let him get away with this." Kankuro then fled Suna and went straight to Konoha.

~Konoha~

Shikamaru stood outside the front steps to his parents house. He took a deep breath and went up the steps and knocked on the door. It was late but he doubted anyone was awake. After knocking several times no one answered.

"What happened at Temari's place?" he heard his fathers voice coming from along side the house. Shikamaru looked at his dad. "Why are you awake?" he asked him. His dad looked at him. Shikamaru took a deep breath.

"Itachi is back. He's kidnapped Akira. He said he is the next Uchiha to destroy Konoha and he needs to train him now." Shikaku looked at his son with somewhat of a sad face. I came to tell you and mother but you already seem to had a clue." he said. "I felt as if something was wrong and couldn't sleep and for you to come here in the middle of the night like this I know something had to happen."

Shikamaru looked at his father. "You need to go tell Tsunade what's going on. She is the Kage here." Shikaku said. Shikamaru groaned. "I know mother is going to be upset about Akira being kidnapped." Shikamaru told his dad. "Yes I know. I will let her know, you just go to Tsunade." Shikamaru then was off towards Tsunade's office.

As he ran he passed Kiba's place he decided to scoop him up as well. He knocked on Kiba's door. But unknown to him Kiba was inside spending "alone time" with Hinata. Kiba stopped their kiss angered that someone interrupted. He angrily walked to the door and groaned as he answered.

"Kiba, I need you to come with me." Shikamaru asked him. "Uh Shikamaru, I'm kind of busy here with Hinata you know?" Kiba said pointing in her direction. "I don't care Kiba! Itachi has Akira! He kidnapped him and I have to get him back!" Shikamaru shouted. Hinata then came to the door at the sound of the yelling. "Akira is gone?" she asked. "Yes, I need Kiba to come with me to find him. Temari is at home crying her eyes out."

Hinata looked at Kiba. "Kiba kun, go with Shikamaru. Please. It means a lot to him. There will be other times for us to spend alone. I will just stay at Sakura's house she doesn't live too far." Hinata said smiling. Kiba looked at Hinata then at the anxiousness on Shikamaru's face. He groaned and agreed to go.

Temari sat in her room still holding the stuffed bear that belonged to her son. _"Why Itachi sama? Why did you do this?"_ her mind raced. She then thought of all the stuff Shikamaru said to her. What happened to her? She was one of the strongest kunoichi out there now she was…nothing. _"I am a good mother to my son, I love him so much. I carried him and raised him on my own and did whatever I had to do to provide for him. Then there is Shika san, he is the father Akira has never had. He does so much for us and I love that about him." _she thought.

She looked in the partially opened closet at her giant iron fan sitting there. She stared at it hard. It was just sitting there collecting dust, she hadn't used it in a long time. She then began thinking of all the times she's fought in battles and how much fun she had always winning. Then she thought of her battle with Shikamaru. She thought about how he was on her mind for days afterwards.

Now he was there being her "husband" and "father" to Akira. He's out there about to challenge a man much stronger than him to get my son back. "He must really love him." Temari thought. "I love him too! He's my son, why am I not out there by Shikamaru's side? Outside of Gaara and Kankuro, Shikamaru and Akira are my boys who I love more than everything."

Temari then rose up and went to the closet. Sitting there neatly on a hanger was her old purple dress which she hadn't wore in a while. "Okay Shikamaru, we're going to get our son back!"

~Just outside Konoha boundary~

Kisame, Itachi and kidnapped baby Akira were settling into a makeshift camp the akatsuki members had set up days before. Baby Akira woke up looking around not knowing where he was or who he was with. He began panicking and screamed a cried. Kisame couldn't get him to be quiet no matter what he tried.

"Why wont your kid be quiet?" Kisame asked Itachi clearly annoyed. "He's not my child. You heard what that lazy ass Nara kid said, he's his son now." Itachi told his accomplice. Akira began crying more and more. Itachi nor Kisame could do anything because they could cause any harm to the small child. They had no choice but to deal with it or do something to make him quiet.

~Konoha~

Tsunade was slumped down in a chair as her, Shizune, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi and some other Jonin help clean the celebration hall. "Lady Tsunade, you look tired. You had a big day maybe you should go rest we can handle everything here." Shizune said.

Tsunade rubbed her ankle as it hurt slightly. "No we have more cleaning to do." Tsunade said. As she laid back in the chair for a slight rest and closed her eyes she was awakened with the doors suddenly busted open. "Tsunade sama!" shouted Kotetsu. Everyone looked at him. "What is it?" she asked. He was clearly out of breath apparently from running.

"I was just informed by Nara Shikaku that we have a disturbance in the village." he said. "What's going on?" she asked now standing. "Uchiha Itachi and Kisame are here." Everyone gasped in shock. _"Temari…" _Tsunade thought as she remembered the conversation she had earlier.

"…_.What feels so strange?" she asked. "I mean he seems different from what I remember when I used to be here a long time ago. He's not the same person from the chunin exams anymore, he's changed." Temari began as she zoned out and concentrated on his face. _

"_He seems nicer and more gentler than I remember…"_

Tsunade then stood up. "What happened to Temari? Is she alright?" Tsunade asked. Kotetsu then took a deep breath. "No Tsunade sama. Itachi has kidnapped Akira." A silence then filled the room as everyone looked right at Tsunade.

"Kidnapped?" Shizune spoke up. "Hai, it seems he's going to somehow use him to destroy Konoha. No one knows his exact plans but they don't seem good." Kotetsu said. "What is he going to do with a two year old?" the random jonin mumbled in the back.

Tsunade had a look of fear and anger on her face as she had no idea what could be said or done. "Temari….Shikamaru…."

~Outside Suna~

Kankuro was making his way to Konoha as fast as he could. He didn't stop for a break or nothing. All he had on his mind was Gaara being hurt so bad and the condition Temari might have been in, not to mention baby Akira as well. He's never met Akira but that is still his nephew and he felt bad to what Itachi could have possibly done to him.

~Konoha~

Kiba and Shikamaru had acquired the help of Chouji, Lee and Neji. They ran as fast as they could to the celebration hall to see Tsunade. Shikamaru led the way in complete silence. Everyone had a feeling that Shikamaru and Temari were close and they wanted to know the thoughts going through his mind.

As they ran Shikamaru constantly thought of Temari and Akira. He then thought of Itachi and how much he despised him for taking Akira the way he did. _"What is he going to do to him?"_ Shikamaru's brain challenged him. _"I remember the first time I spent with him and how he would follow me around and get upset when I wasn't near him." _Those thoughts bought small tears to Shikamaru's eyes. "Damn that Uchiha!" Shikamaru cursed under his breath. Chouji raced along side his best friend, he could see the determination and anger in his eyes. "Poor Shikamaru." Chouji said.

The team were just a few feet from the celebration hall. As they were closer and closer all Shikamaru could think about was revenge. He was pepped up on it. When the team arrived at the celebration hall Shikamaru nearly kicked the doors in. Once inside he was face to face staring right at Tsunade. She knew why he was there and what needed to be done.

"Shikamaru." Tsunade said. "I know why you're here. You have every right to be upset. But you can't go after this guy on your own he's way to powerful and you know it." Tsunade said. She then noticed a small cut along his lower jaw line. "What is that scratch?" she asked him.

Shikamaru groaned at her. "Nothing. I'm not here to discuss scars. I'm here because we have a mission and need your approval." he simply stated. Tsunade was furious with him and just looked at him. She then looked at his team he had assembled. "Lee san, you stay here." Tsunade demanded.

Lee jumped. "Why me?" he asked. Shikamaru growled at Tsunade. "The akatsuki is a very powerful organization and I'm afraid your taijutsu wont be of use in and powerful attack like this." Tsunade told the eager shinobi. "But I chose him to be on my team and he's coming with me." Shikamaru argued with her.

"You came her for mission approval which means I make the final decision on who leaves and who stays." Tsunade said firmly. There was a silence in the room as everyone awaited what Shikamaru's words would be and he said nothing. _"You make me take care of her when she became ill the first time and you knew what the problem was. Why would you put me in charge of her?" _he thought as he focused on Tsunade. "Meet me in my office in 20 minutes to discuss this further." she told the team as she left.

~Nara House~

Nara Shikaku was sitting on the side of the bed. He thought of his son and how upset he looked before he left. Shikaku then had a thought from talking to his wife earlier that day as they were getting dressed for the celebration.

"…_Shikaku, I can't wait to see Akira kun again. Doesn't he remind you of Shikamaru so much." "Yeah he does." "I wonder if him and that Suna kunoichi will ever get married and have a child one day?" Shikaku looked at her. "It'd be nice. But until then we have Akira kun and I'm happy with him as my grandson." "Yoshino, you know he's not our grandson." Shikaku said. "I know that but I love him just the same." _

He then looked at his wife as she laid next to him. "How do I tell her this?" he groaned. _"Once she hears that Akira was kidnapped she's going to go crazy. Its going to be too much for her. I know waking her up and telling her is out of the question so I have to tell her later, after she gets up. Maybe tomorrow morning." _he thought to himself. "Mendoukusai." Shikaku said under his breath.

~Outside of Konoha~

The two akatsuki members were getting annoyed with Akira as all he seemed to do was cry. "Did you ever consider that you had to take care of this child before kidnapping him?" Kisame asked becoming annoyed with his constant crying. Itachi cursed under his breath. Itachi soon grew very annoyed with Akira's crying. Suddenly Itachi picked up Akira and stared him in the eye. "Quiet!" he nearly shouted.

Akira soon was quiet and looked at the Uchiha before him. As Itachi looked into the eyes of his "clone" he thought for a split second that this was his son and he was his dad, but that thought only lasted for half a second. Once Akira was quiet Itachi placed him on the floor.

"What are you going to do to him he's still young." Kisame asked. Itachi glared at him. There was a silence. Itachi then snickered as he looked at Akira. "A resealing." he said calmly. "What do you mean?" "A resealing of Shukaku." Itachi said. Kisame gasped. "Wha- How? Can you even do that?" he asked. Not taking his eyes off Akira once he snickered. "We'll find out."

~Tsunade's Office~

From outside the door loud arguing could clearly be heard inside of the Hokage's office. Shikamaru was steadily protesting against Tsunade as he wanted to just run out and find Akira so badly but she was being so difficult and not allowing him to make his own team.

"I can't allow you to let Lee go out here in a battle like this, its too risky for him and Konoha." Tsunade argued. "What?" Shikamaru shouted. "Look you have Kiba and Akamaru, Neji and Chouji. That's a good enough team as is." Tsunade said now standing. "Maybe for you but I need another person!" he argued.

Tsunade huffed out a deep breath as she easily was annoyed with the eager joinin. "There is nothing more that can be done alright. Unless you can find another person to replace Lee, I'm only allowing the team minus him to go." She told him. Shikamaru hissed at her. "Who am I suppose to get right this moment to go with me? I find him and he was willing to fight with us! Who can I get to replace him?" Shikamaru asked clearly agitated.

Suddenly the office door slowly creaked open. Everyone turned and was shocked at the sight before them. "How about me?" The person asked. She stood there in her trademark purple dress, with the large red obi around her waist, her black fishnets on her upper thigh and lower leg and large iron fan on her back. Donning a smirk as always in her hair its normal four ponytails, it was no other than Temari.

"Temari san?" Tsunade questioned. She looked at Tsunade. "My son was kidnapped and I'm not going to let that bastard get away with it at all. I'm his mother and I love him. Just like in the old days me and Shika san would help each other out in a battle. Now I'm here by his side to get our son back." Temari said now standing next to Shikamaru.

Everyone was in shock as she had more than average courage, she wasn't afraid of anything just as she was before. She then turned to Shikamaru. "Just like the old days huh?" she said. Shikamaru nodded. "How about this team?" Tsunade asked Shikamaru. Some form of excitement could be seen on his face. Temari then pulled out a headband and tied it around her neck. It had the sand symbol on it. Shikamaru noticed. "Allies right?" he asked. Temari nodded. "For always." she said with a smile "Let's do this."

~To Be Continued~


End file.
